Naruto Next Generations: Yishan Chronicles
by CorridorSnow
Summary: Yishan is a boy in the Hidden Leaf Village, who the world will so know the name of, along with Boruto Uzumaki. Possessor of the rare Ice Style, many mysteries surround him. Just who is he? What powers does he have? And most importantly, why does some in the Shinobi world want him?
1. Chapter 1: Yishan

This is a brand new fanfic based on Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. The story will mostly revolve around one new character, Yishan.

Other characters will mostly stay the same, although some new ones will be introduced.

Enjoy :D

-Snow

" **How long will this seal last?", said one voice.**

" **Probably forever, as long as the… circumstances are met", replied the other**

" **How about the** _ **Jikan Suto no Jutsu**_ **(Time-Stopper Jutsu)?"**

" **A few years, from either 5 to 20".**

" **Good, everything's in place then".**

" **But", said the latter, a bit unsure, "I don't see the point of all this. Why are you setting all these precautions?"**

" **The others will surely come for him. For his… inheritance from me".**

" **Yes, but you'll be able to protect him, right?"**

" **If I meet my downfall, the answer to that will be in jeopardy"**

" **How can you possibly fall? After all, you are-**

Yishan awoke with a start.

It was the same dream again, two people speaking, talking about something like a seal. It kept bothering him again and again.

Looking outside his apartment window, he saw the first rays of light shine through. The Hidden Leaf Village was beginning to wake. Another day with nothing to look forward to.

"Wait", Yishan muttered to himself, He was wrong, he suddenly remembered that there was something important today.

The entrance ceremony to the Academy.

Yishan, like all the other children in the village, will be entering the academy to learn ninja skills, starting from today. The idea excited him, as it involved learning more about ninjutsu. He already knew some jutsus, but the prospect of becoming stronger was one he would happily embrace.

But then, there was the other children.

Up until now, Yishan has mostly stayed indoors in his apartment. There wasn't really anything to do outside. Neither did he want to deal with the other children.

Not that he had anything against them, it was just that he was different.

Entirely different.

Yishan had no parents. At least, he doesn't know who or where his parents were. All that he did know was that he was found as a newborn in the ruined village of _Uzushiogakure_ , with nobody and nothing else to accompany. He was discovered by Anko Mitarashi during a scout mission, and brought back to the village. Ever since he grew old enough to do so, he took care of himself, with a stable stream of finances from the village.

But he only befriended a precious small amount of the children, only the ones he trusted: Boruto Uzumaki being the best example.

Maybe today, though, he'll start being more open to the village. After all, he didn't like the sound of Sasuke Uchiha's attitude when he was young, which he was dangerously close to achieving.

4 hours until the ceremony. Yishan liked to get prepared earlier. He got out of bed, went the closet and put on a pair of long black track pants, and a grey sweater on top of his current blue t-shirt.

Brushing his teeth in the washroom, he examined himself. Good-looking face, deep yellow eyes. The most distinguishable feature, however, was probably his deep-blue hairstyle. Let loose and medium-long length, it covered one of his eyes. He was looking at a face that would probably charm at least one kunoichi from the academy.

He was struck out of his daydreaming of his attractiveness to girls by a strike of pain in his back. "Not this early in the morning", he thought.

It was the seal again.

A seal was imprinted on his back, only he knew about it. What the seal did, he did not know. He didn't want to tell it to the village as he thought it would probably make him a pretty strange character.

It wasn't like he hadn't put any research into the seal. It didn't resemble any sealing pattern recorded. It was a diamond shaped symbol with a lot of weird patterns in it. Squares and twirls, among others.

He forced himself to stop thinking about the seal and finished brushing his teeth. He then ate breakfast and sat down on the sofa in his living room to watch television. It was what he did all the way until there was just 20 minutes left until the ceremony began. It took only 5 minutes to get to where the academy was from his house, which meant he had 15 minutes to get prepared.

His apartment was near a vacant training ground. Yishan got out of his suite and headed off towards the training ground to get some last minute practice.

He already knew a whole lot about chakra, so he understood how to control it. Research showed that he possessed 4 different chakra types: water, lightning, fire and wind. Yet he could not do jutsus from all 4 types yet.

Yishan took a deep breath. Starting from today, he would be doing ninjutsus on a regular basis, so he better began practicing what he already knew.

Performing rapid hand signs, he got ready to unleash the first jutsu of the morning.

 _Dragon, Tiger, Hare._ All set.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Raging Waves)!"**

He blew out rapid water from his mouth, completely flooding the patch of grass around him.

" _One chakra type down, three to go"_ , he thought.

" **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu)!"** , a mass of fire ignited and launches towards the flooded grass, then fizzled out.

" _Time for Fuuton, Wind Style"_.

" **Fuuton: Shinkuha (Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Jutsu)!"** , and a rush of air rushed forward, knocking off some branches off a nearby tree.

Yishan stood, a bit exhausted. The final jutsu was one of his best, and from what he had known about ninjutsu, it was quite rare, with him possibly being only one shinobi who can use it.

 _Horse, hare, bird, dog, tiger, followed by a few unknow hand signs._

" **HYOTON: SENCHI-** ", his bellow was interrupted by the alarm coming from his watch. There was only 3 minutes to go until the ceremony started.

"Oh no", Yishan trembled. There was no way he could make it to the Academy in three minutes. Guess there was only one way, but what if it was seen by the other villagers?

"No matter", he muttered to himself, "they won't know or guess it was me". Besides, it was the only way to get there on time, and he didn't want to be late.

Biting his thumb, he got some blood and performed the hand symbols for this specific jutsu.

" **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (Summoning Jutsu)!",** he yelled as he pressed his hands onto the ground. There was a poof of grey smoke.

A quick while later, a lightning-infused bird appeared, massive and golden with an electric glow.

"Hey, Leiyi, haven't seen you in a while".


	2. Chapter 2: Power of the Ice Style

So this is Chapter 2 of Yishan Chronicles. As you will see, there are a few new characters I added, as well as a bunch of new jutsus. Enjoy the story!

-Snow

The lightning-infused bird, Leiyi, appeared in front of Yishan.

"Haven't seen you in a long time, Leiyi", he said to the bird.

"You don't say", replied Leiyi in the voice of a female, "it's been, like, months".

"Yeah, sorry about not summoning you, I didn't really need your services".

"And now you do?"

Yishan looked down at his watch, only two minutes left until the ceremony. _Gotta speed this up._

"Listen, I need you to fly me to the Academy, you know, the building off to the west".

"Sure thing", said Leiyi as she spread her enormous wings, and Yishan jumped on, not affected by the glow of electricity coating her.

She took off from the ground, and Yishan cast the jutsu to hide them.

" **Toton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Jutsu)"** , he whispered, and he, along with Leiyi, became blended in with the cloudless blue sky.

Leiyi's speed was extremely fast, as they reached the Academy in a matter of seconds. There was already some children near the entrance. It was almost time.

"Thanks a million, Leiyi", said Yishan as he swept some of his blue hair out of eyes.

"No probs, I can go home now, right?", asked Leiyi.

"Yeah, go back to Puredeta Valley". With that, Leiyi disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Yishan dropped from the sky, rebounding off several buildings to slow down his speed, and landed in an alleyway beside the entrance to the Academy. He released the jutsu and proceeded to the entrance.

The first thing he does is look for one his few only friends, Boruto Uzumaki. However, the blonde-haired shinobi was nowhere to be seen.

Yishan automatically panicked. He wasn't used to being around other children other than Boruto and a few others.

"Snap out of it", he thought to himself, "make a good impression on the first day".

Just then, a darked-haired ponytailed boy bumped into him. "Sorry about that", said Shikadai Nara, looking up and seeing Yishan, he had a light reaction as Shikadai never saw him before.

"Hey, what's your name? I never saw you before", asked Shikadai.

"Yishan. You can call me Yishan", replied Yishan, a bit nervous, but with the air of confidence nevertheless.

"Well, I'm Shikadai Nara. Nice to meet you".

" _Guess talking to other people isn't that hard after all",_ thought Yishan, his anxiety lifting dramatically.

"Yeah, you too", he replied, all pressure now gone. "So, some ceremony, huh?", he continued, looking around at the decorations surrounding the building.

"Sure. But it's such as a drag waking up early just to attend this", sighed Shikadai, "the Hidden Leaf is modernising, yet we still have to attend this old-fashioned ceremony".

Not knowing how to reply to Shikadai's opinion (which he didn't agree on, but decided to keep quiet about it), Yishan changed the subject and said, "wonder what's taking Boruto so long".

"Oh, you know Boruto as well? He's probably off doing some idiotic thing again, wouldn't be surprised if he got suspended on the first day. Oh man, it's such a drag trying to stand watch over him", Shikadai complained, clearly irritated at whatever Boruto might be doing.

Just then, the staff at the Academy signalled them to enter. Yishan followed Shikadai into the gates and onto the area leading to the main doors. Several other students introduced themselves to Yishan.

"Hey, I'm Inojin Yamanaka", said a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes. Yishan replied, telling him his name.

" _He seems confident, guess he's pretty powerful"_ , thought Inojin.

Yishan spotted a nervous-looking boy with bushy eyebrows, and immediately felt sympathy for him, remember how he himself felt just a few minutes ago.

Walking up to the boy, he extended his hand and said, "hi, I'm Yishan. What's your name?"

"M-Metal Lee", he replied.

"Nice to meet you", Yishan smiled. Metal, seeing the attribute of friendship, weakly smiled as well, and shook Yishan's hand.

Suddenly, a group of girls crowded the area in which Yishan was in. They were whispering excitedly to one another.

"Wow, he's good looking, isn't he?"

"You should talk to him!"

"No, you go!"

Finally, one girl with pink hair came and, blushing furiously, spoke to Yishan.

"H-hi, my name is A-Aiko Haruno, what's y-yours?", she said while trying to generate a smile.

"Hey, you can call me Yishan", he replied.

The girl had clearly not planned what she was going to do after Yishan told her his name, because she stammered on the same word a few times and seemed to not be able to continue the conversation. However, he was saved the embarrassment as a huge commotion went up.

All the students were staring up at the sky, where a train car was zooming across, directly aiming for the stone face of Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage.

A dreadful groan came from the students as the car crashed into the face.

The Seventh looked shocked and stared stupidly at his face while Shikamaru Nara stood beside him, much more composed.

Then, Boruto Uzumaki climbed out of the car.  
"I'm Boruto Uzumaki, _dattebasa!",_ he declared to the crowd of watching students and instructors below.

Konohamaru Sarutobi appeared behind Boruto and pinned him after a few pathetic attempts from the latter to break free.

While Konohamaru was scolding Boruto, another boy climbed out of the wreckage of the car. His name was Denki, judging from the other student's mutters.

However, Denki went off balance and went falling from the faces.

The students yelled, and the staff began rushing towards the falling Denki. But Yishan was already ahead of them.

" **Hyoton: Yuki Hyomen no Jutsu (Ice Style: Snow Surface Jutsu)!"** , he yelled as he performed the jutsu. A massive blanket of snow appeared on the floor beneath Denki, but it was unclear whether it was thick enough to block the impact. Yishan spotted that, and instantly panicked and casted another jutsu.

" **Hyoton: Tsumetai Kaidan no Jutsu (Ice Style: Polar Staircase Jutsu)!"**. Smaller surfaces of snow appeared, slowing down the speed of Denki each time he hit one of them. He eventually landed at relatively low speed onto the original blanket of snow on the ground. Several instructors rushed towards the now unconscious Denki.

Naruto, however, stood with Shikamaru, looking briefly at Denki, and then switching his gaze to Yishan, who was now panting from the exhaustion of using two high-pressure jutsus.

" _Was that… Hyoton? Ice Style?"_ , he thought. There was no doubt that boy was extremely talented, judging from his control over his jutsu. And he also had large chakra, being able to perform such rapid ninjutsu and such a young age.

" **So that's the power of Yishan", thought a figure, watching from afar. "If harnessed, it can give me power… more than I already have. And also, the power of his… inheritance. It would come to my possession. With that, I would no longer have to serve you…"**

 **The man twiddled his thumbs. If he could get a hold of the boy, all the shame he had endured in the past years would be washed away. And he would no longer be a subordinate of his leader.**

" **But anyways, who am I for leaders anyway. After all, I am overturning the wish of a leader right now, ain't I?"**

 **But there will be trouble along the way, he knew. There was still a Sentinel around, ready to protect Yishan at any cost. Before the boy is retrieved, the Sentinel must be eliminated first.**

 **And that's easier said than done.**


	3. Chapter 3: Yishan vs Sarada Uchiha!

_**Hokage's Office, Hidden Leaf Village**_

"That kid, what's his name again?", asked the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's Yishan", replied his advisor, Shikamaru Nara, "we have no idea what clan he belongs to, as he was discovered by Anko in the ruined Land of Whirlpools. It was occupied by your Uzumaki clan, yet the boy shows no signs at all of being a part of it. He has blue hair and doesn't seem to have your clan's… er… fiery attitude".

Naruto considered what his friend had said. The Land of Whirlpools have been destroyed ever since the generation before even he himself was born, according to his mother, Kushina. And Yishan was discovered there as a newborn all these years after. The timelines didn't add up.

"Something isn't right", he told Shikamaru.

"Took you long enough. I know the timelines doesn't make any sense".

Naruto made a supremely annoyed face, "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME EARLIER THEN?!"

"Calm down, it was just funny to see how long it would take you to figure it out yourself", Shikamaru replied, now a bit uneasy at Naruto's annoyed attitude.

"IT"S NOT FUNNY! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO DO HERE!", screamed Naruto.

" _Man, what a drag…"_ , thought Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU ROLLING YOUR EYES FOR?!"

 _ **Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy**_

Yishan was, once again, surrounded by fellow students. They were all impressed by his jutsus that saved Denki. He was enjoying the moment, his happiness only dimmered by the fact that Boruto wasn't here, having been given a two-week suspension.

"What type of jutsu was that?"  
"I never saw anything like it before!"

Sarada Uchiha, one of the few people who didn't crowd Yishan, was talking to Cho-cho Akimichi, who was busy sinking her teeth into potato chips.

"Hmmph, that wasn't impressive at all. It's just that these people don't know how to do ninjutsu, that's all", she said, despite being a little bit surprised at Yishan's ability, "and in terms of all those girls who're going crazy over him, he isn't even that good looking".

Cho-cho looked up from the bag of potato chips, "Sarada, I must disagree with that. Compared with the other boys, he's like a bag of-"

"Cho-cho, stop comparing people with chips. But honestly, he doesn't look that good at all, and has close to no abilities", Sarada interrupted, perhaps a bit too loudly, because Yishan heard what she said and turned around.

The students fell silent. The air changed quite tense.

"First of all, who are you? And next, did you just make a negative comment on my abilities?", said Yishan with the clear tone of being annoyed, but none with anger.

"I'm Sarada Uchiha, and yes, I don't think you have much abilities", replied Sarada with resolve.

"And do you?"

"I believe I have quite strong powers".

Yishan scoffed. He had a clear measure of his own powers. But this Sarada Uchiha clearly wasn't bad either. Uchihas had Sharingan dojutsus, according to the library books. And Yishan knew that the Sharingan is not something to mess easily with.

"Then fight against me", suggested Yishan, expecting a solid denial with some lame made-up reason.

To his surprise, Sarada replied, "fine, right here, right now".

Yishan was taken aback, but wasn't scared at all. Not wanting to look like a wimp on the first day. Sure, he was a bit exhausted, but he would accept this fight. _Just don't go full-out, or she might get hurt,_ he thought to himself.

"Okay, just be prepared"

Sarada snickered, but inside she was a bit nervous. She has never encounter the Hyoton, Ice Style, before. _Don't worry, you're strong_ , she told herself.

"I'll get somebody to be the judge. Umm… any volunteers?", asked Yishan to the crowd.

A lot of girls squealed, but what caught Yishan's eye is a tall guy walking forward.

"I'm Iwabe Yuino, I'll be the judge for you wimps", said the boy, clearly not a fan of Yishan either.

Yishan, too busy for another altercation, ignored Iwabe's arrogant and unpleasant attitude and nodded.

The students moved back to form a space for Yishan and Sarada, the latter of which entered into battle stance.

"In three, two… "

 **ONE**

Sarada immediately rushed forward, brandishing a kunai and heading directly for Yishan. He didn't even flinch, and at the last second jumped up and landed behind her missed strike. Sarada went in for another few stabs, and even a few kicks, but all attempts were fruitless.

" _Looks like close-range won't work",_ she thought. She performed a few hand symbols.

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!"**

Small balls of fire flew towards Yishan, who was a little surprised by the jutsu but acted nonetheless.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Raging Waves Jutsu)!"** , the fire was easily countered by the jets of water.

"So he's a water-style user", muttered Sarada.

" **Raiton: Raison no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Lightning Flash)!",** she bellowed as she launched a lightning-fuelled shuriken at Yishan, who could not counter it and chose to dodge instead.

She was really trying, and the exhaustion from the previous jutsus was gradually growing.

"Time to end this", thought Yishan.

" **HYOTON: SENCHIFUROSUTO (ICE STYLE: SENTINEL FROSTBITE)!"** , he unleashed his ultimate jutsu. An instant later, massive ice spikes shot up against Sarada from the ground, one came in contact, melted, and trapped her in an ice prison.

The fight was over, Yishan easily won.

The jutsu he created is actually a lethal technique, but he had no intentions to kill a fellow student, so he altered for it to melt and trap her rather than stab through her body.

All the other students applauded, even Iwabe looked slightly impressed.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. As some of you might've noticed, I gave Sarada Fire Style, which she does not YET have in the anime. I'm sure as Sasuke's daughter, she will acquire it sometime in the future. Once again, you will have saw the new jutsus I made. New chapter might take a while, as the next one will be, hopefully, long.

-Snow


	4. Chapter 4: The Man with the Rinnegan

Yishan was very exhausted, Sarada Uchiha was nowhere as strong and talented as he was, but that doesn't mean she wasn't good for her age. Being able to do Katon, Fire Style ninjutsu so young wasn't capable by most of the students, and he had not expected it.

Not only was the exhaustion paining him, so was the prickling of the seal on his back. When he exerts too much energy, the seal usually starts reacting.

That was happening right now.

The Senchifurosuto, or Sentinel Frostbite, was a new jutsu he created. It was extremely lethal, and needed a lot of chakra. It was his trump card, and he had not expected to need to use it on Sarada.

Speaking of the Senchifurosuto, he remembered that Sarada was still trapped in the Ice Prison.

"Release!", he undid the jutsu, and Sarada was freed of the ice surrounding her. She dropped out, looking just as tired as Yishan.

Iwabe lazily announced, "the winner of the fight was Yishan!".

The boys in the crowd applauded.

Meanwhile, some of the girls stood looking mesmerized at Yishan, while others ran to Sarada to check if she was okay.

"I'm okay, I'm okay", she told her helpers.

Yishan walked over to Sarada, and said, "well, changed your mind about my abilities yet?"

Sarada replied, "I wasn't on form, that's why I lost. Besides, you almost got hit by my Lightning Flash".

He was surprised that Sarada still was defiant. Nevertheless, he didn't mind. In fact, he admired her persistence.

"Then I guess we'll see in the future", he said with a smile, brushing some blue hair out of his eyes.

Sarada nodded curtly and turned away and walked.

 **A man with white hair, on top of a building near the Academy who was watching the fight, muttered to himself.**

" **No doubt about the Hyoton, Ice Style's power now". He was impressed by the Senchifurosuto, and especially the fact that somebody as young as Yishan can perform it.**

" **I can see why boss wants it now", he nodded, "but getting him won't be easy, now that the Hokage's attention is on him. And there's still the other Sentinel, whoever the hell he or she is…"**

 _ **Two Weeks Later…**_

Yishan and his classmates were two weeks into school, and Boruto and Denki has returned from their suspensions. It has been two peaceful weeks.

However, one morning, Iwabe Yuino, the judge of Yishan and Sarada's fight, picked a fight with Denki. Boruto naturally jumped in to protect Denki, and the two decided on a spar in the gym.

Yishan knew that Iwabe probably wasn't somebody to mess with easily, and tried to talk Boruto out of it.

"Boruto, do you want to end up with a broken body?", he asked desperately.

"What, you think I can't beat him, Yishan? I'll show you!". His plan immediately fired back.

 _I guess he's really set on fighting,_ thought Yishan. He then suggested fighting together, which Boruto eventually agreed to.

In the gym, Yishan and Boruto entered battle stance, watching Iwabe carefully.

"So there's two of you wimps against me now? Well, it doesn't make a difference, since you're all wimps".

In the stands, the Class-Rep, Sumire Kakei, was panicking.  
"B-but what about class?", she stammered nervously.

"Don't worry. We'll just blame it on them", said Cho-Cho, addressing Yishan and Boruto.

Meanwhile, Shikadai, Inojin and a few other boys were discussing the outcomes of the fight.

"That Iwabe guy isn't someone to mess with. I heard he already knows Doton, Earth Style ninjutsu", said Hachiro Hyuga.

"Still, Yishan knows the Hyoton, Ice Style, and I heard nobody else in the Hidden Leaf Village can even perform it", replied Kazuki Aburame.

"And there's still Boruto. He might be a drag sometimes, but there's no denying he isn't that bad", said Shikadai.

A silence fell over the crowd. The air turned intense. The battle was about to begin.

 _ **Borders of Hidden Leaf Village**_

Sasuke Uchiha was returning to the Hidden Leaf Village. He was reporting to his friend and current Hokage, Naruto, about a young man with a Sharingan.

As he was about to enter the village. A masked man suddenly blocked his way. The man had white hair and was holding up a red sword.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?", the man said, "well, unfortunately I have a grudge against the Hokage and any friends of his".

Sasuke sensed he wasn't joking. His thoughts were confirmed when the man dashed forward, blade pointing straight at him.

" **Amaterasu!",** Sasuke casted the jutsu before the man reached him. The black fire was summoned and the man tried in vain to dodge the attack. The fire quickly spread over him, and he fell to the floor.

Just when Sasuke was about to turn and walk away, the man jumped back up again. Amaterasu fire still on him, he launched himself at Sasuke. Surprised, Sasuke quickly engaged in battle with him. Exchanging punches and kicks, Sasuke took the upper hand and cracked his mask with one punch.

The man's eye was revealed.

There was a Rinnegan.

Sasuke recoiled in shock. The man took this opportunity to retreat and flee.

 _Who the hell was that?_ , thought about Sasuke. He was trying to recover from the shock of that battle.

 _Guess I have two things to tell Naruto now._

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. There were some new characters. Sorry if this one was a bit short, as the next chapter will be long as a full battle between Boruto, Yishan and Iwabe.

-Snow


	5. Chapter 5: Yishan, Boruto VS Iwabe Yuino

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 5. This will be the first full fight chapter, and is a tiny bit longer than usual. And it will also be following the story with Nue. Make sure to favorite, comment and keep reading on!

-Snow

 _ **Gym of Konohagakure's Ninja Academy**_

Boruto Uzumaki, Yishan and Iwabe Yuino faced each other in the gym, with a crowd of excited spectators in the stands. The talking stopped, the fight was about to begin.

"You gonna come at me, wimps?", sneered Iwabe.

"Why you…", growled Boruto as he charged at Iwabe, brandishing out two kunais and dashing straight at his opponent.

"Boruto, wait!", Yishan tried to warn his friend, but it was too late.

Iwabe easily dodged the attack, flung Boruto upside-down, and smashed him to the ground. A terrible groan went up from the stands. He then swiped a kick straight at Boruto, who went flying.

" **Hyoton: Tsumetai Kaidan no Jutsu (Ice Style: Polar Staircase Jutsu)!"** , Yishan's snow blocks cushioned Boruto's land.

"Th-thanks, Yishan", gasped Boruto through a mouthful of blood.

Yishan had no time to reply, because at that moment Iwabe was seen casting hand signs.

" **Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Style: Earth Swim Jutsu)!"** , and Iwabe disappeared.

"Where did he go?", asked Boruto after he stood back up.

"No idea", replied Yishan, who was alert, ready for combat anytime.

Suddenly, Iwabe appeared out of the ground, jumping up and pulling off a fierce punch on Yishan.

Yishan flew up from the power of the hit, feeling the blood welling up in his mouth. He landed a good few feets from where he was attacked.

Boruto took the opportunity and casted his jutsu.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clones Jutsu)!",** he yelled as three clones were created. They all charged at Iwabe, who began to fight off each one with relative ease.

 _This is the chance!_ , thought Yishan.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"**.

Yishan's ultimate jutsu was unleashed, and a massive ice spike shot up from the floor below Iwabe, melting on contact and trapping him inside.

"YES!", yelled Boruto at the sight of the trapped Iwabe.

But it was too early to celebrate.

The Iwabe inside the ice prison burst into smoke. It was a Smoke Clone.

Just as the duo realized what had happened, the real Iwabe appeared and threw a punch at Yishan. But this time, he dodged it, and the two began a furious fight. Yishan was on the same level as Iwabe, despite the big age gap in between.

Yishan gradually took the upper hand, and Iwabe retreated back into the floor.

" _Goddamn, this Doton, Earth Style jutsu is annoying",_ thought Yishan. He needed to do something about it in order to prevent any further guerilla tactics from Iwabe.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Raging Waves)!"** , he created a mass-scale water stream, gradually covering the entire area of the gym of the floor.

The jutsu successfully countered Iwabe's, who appeared back, apparently not able to use his jutsu anymore. Yishan dashed forward at him, and the two once again locked into fierce battle. Yishan, again, took the upper hand, and actually managed to successfully land a punch right on his face. Original thoughts of a little skirmish all evaporated after seeing how hard Iwabe's attacks were on him and Boruto. Yishan swiped another hard kick at his shins, making him cry out in pain.

Iwabe staggered backwards, Yishan's kick finally proving too much for him. Anger boiled inside of him.

"How can I be losing to you little jerks…", he growled.

Yishan sensed he might have went too far with that kick. Suddenly, Iwabe's body gave a tiny jerk. Boruto, who was watching from a distance, suddenly clutched his eye. However, nobody noticed, as they were all too busy watching Iwabe boiling with rage.

Boruto's right eye ignited, turning into a Byakugan-like dojutsu. It was the eye that could sense the thing that took over Denki two weeks ago. He saw clear purple glow around Iwabe.

" _That purple aura around Iwabe… don't tell me it's that thing that possessed Denki back then?"_ , thought Boruto, and he panicked.

"Yishan, get out of there!", he yelled.

However, the warning didn't get delivered in time.

Iwabe picked up his metal rod and charged at Yishan, who could only block it with his arm. A deep gash appeared there, blood pouring out.

Iwabe unleashed a series of taijutsu attacks much more fierce than before. Yishan still tried to counter him, but with an injured arm, plus the fact that Iwabe's attacks were suddenly very powerful and nimble, he was no match.

Finally, Yishan received a kick straight in the guts. With no more wind in him, Yishan was then repeatedly struck by Iwabe.

To Boruto, there was no doubt that the purple energy had taken over Iwabe, whose attacks were now extremely advanced and seemed unstoppable.

Yishan received his tenth heavy strike in the face and flew back. He tried to get up, but he was unable to and coughed out blood every time he tried.

Boruto took Yishan's place and engaged in battle with Iwabe. That's when he fully understood what Yishan went through, and was impressed he even survived.

In fact, the circumstances were severe enough that he had to actually apply some of his home training with his parents.

 **The Gentle Fist**.

That was the taijutsu technique he learned from his mother, Hinata Hyuga. Never did he think that it would be required so early on in school.

But it didn't matter now, as it seemed the only thing that can counter Iwabe's heavy blows.

After suffering another punch to the chest, Boruto started the Gentle Fist techniques. Having never used it in combat before, it was a little awkward at first. But the hang came to him. Boruto and Iwabe were now equal in their battle of taijutsu.

Although his mysterious eye was currently shut off, Boruto could still sense the strange chakra surrounding Iwabe's body. The only way to get rid of it, he knew, was to defeat him.

The Gentle Fist was successfully deflecting Iwabe's fierce strikes. "Thanks, kaa-san", thought Boruto, as he continued to fight his opponent.

Meanwhile, far away from Boruto, Yishan stood up. His stamina restored.

" **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)"** , two clones are created.

The clones go straight for Iwabe, who at that moment overpowers Boruto and beats him to the floor. Iwabe also easily fights off the Water Clones, but what awaits him after his defeat of the clones was not good news.

" **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (Summoning Jutsu)!"** , Yishan bellowed as two summoning trigrams appeared on the ground.

A nearly transparent wolf, and a tiger with flame burning on it, appeared.

"Urokami, Hitora, I need your help taking down this guy", he said to the creatures, addressing Iwabe.

The two beasts were about double the size of a normal adult, and looked quite threatening. It was no surprise that even Iwabe looked a little bit unnerved.

The two creatures signalled their acknowledgement and got prepared for battle stance.

"Remember guys, the combo we created earlier", reminded Yishan.

" _Earlier_? You mean, like, a year ago?", said Urokami incredously.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. Right.", agreed Hitora.

"Enough talking, let's get this guy down".

Iwabe got prepared for whatever's coming at him, and picked up his rod.

" **LET'S GO!** ", yelled Yishan.

" **Futon: Shinku Renpa (Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage)!",** Urokami, the Wind Wolf, shot a massive wind wave towards Iwabe.

" **Katon: Bakufu Ranbu (Fire Style: Explosion Storm Jutsu)!",** Hitora, the Tiger of Flame, launched a spiral storm of fire.

Iwabe casted an Earth Wall to block the fire. But only the fire was extinguished, and the wind wave came and knocked him off his feet.

"Amazing!", yelled Kakuzi Aburame from the stands. Many others were cheering too.

"Yishan, now it's your time!", yelled Urokami through the wind, and an instant later he was hit by a kunai from Iwabe, and disappeared along with Hitora.

" **HIJUTSU: MAKYO HYOSHO (Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors)!",** bellowed Yishan.

Three ice mirrors appeared. One formed behind the flying Iwabe, the other two directly in behind him, parallel to his trajectory.

The flying Iwabe finally stopped, crashing right into the ice mirror, which remained intact. He slid down, grateful that he was on the ground again. A strange sensation was beginning to take place. It felt like a strange chakra was being washed into, no, away, from him.

"The purple chakra, its gone!", thought Boruto. As far as he was concerned, everything was now okay.

But he had to make sure.

Yishan appeared in the ice mirror Iwabe had crashed onto, and threw the heaviest punch he had ever done in his life. Iwabe was knocked forward, and tried to get up and explain himself for the insanity he had just unleashed before Boruto appeared in the two other mirrors as well, and threw kunais that cut his shirt and pinned him to the ground.

The fight was now officially over, Iwabe was immobilized.

Iwabe lifted his head up, and shouted, "I'm sorry, I won't bully anyone anymore!".

The crowd cheered. The boys stomped their feet and clapped.

That fight gave Yishan and Boruto the reputation of the two strongest students in the class, and also made Iwabe Yuino their friend.

But it had also notified Boruto of the danger of the purple chakra. He told Yishan, who believed the chakra was being manipulated by someone.

"Whoever it is, we'll find him and beat him up", said Yishan after the fight with a tired smile.

Boruto returned the smile, blood around his lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Yishan's Eye

Weeks has passed since Boruto, Yishan and Iwabe's fight. Several changes had taken place.

First, Iwabe was now relatively friendly and a part of Boruto's group of friends. He was a useful asset, as he was quite skilled in Doton, Earth Style, ninjutsu.

Second, the hunt for the mysterious purple entity was now on. Boruto, Yishan, Shikadai and a few others knew about this, and were determined to catch the culprit before the adults does. Boruto's eye has turned on several times, against Metal Lee and some other random people who seemed to have been possessed by it. But all times they have failed to put a complete end.

This morning at the Academy, Boruto and Sarada got into another row, something that the class was now used to. In the middle of the argument, Shino, their teacher, cut them off.

Instead of handing them both punishments, Shino suggested a Boy VS Girl battle to capture a flag, which everyone agreed to.

The whistle was blown, the match had started.

The boys immediately rushed for the entrance gate, and ran into the girls almost immediately

" **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)!"** , Iwabe's jutsu formed a solid wall, blocking the girls' way.

" **Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Expansion Jutsu)!"** , Cho-Cho's expanded arm smashed the wall with ease, and the girls chased on.

"Yishan, Shikadai, they're going to catch up", Boruto warned the other two.

"Do we use the technique?", asked Shikadai.

"Yeah, we've practiced it a lot, ya know", Boruto approved, before casting his jutsu.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"** , he created a clone.

" **Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho (Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors)!"** , Yishan's ice mirrors launched up from the ground. Boruto's clone entered the mirror and appeared in every one.

The circle of mirrors trapped six girls, and Shikadai took the chance.

" **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Jutsu)!"** , he took control of their bodies and made them throw away all their weapons.

"They will be trapped there for a while, until I get out of range", Yishan said.

The boys spotted several other girls heading straight for them, one of them Sarada.

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flowers Jutsu)!"** , she launched several fireballs and the boys, who dived apart to dodge it.

"Let's go! We're gonna get burnt if we stay here, ya know!", shouted Boruto.

"What a drag…", muttered Shikadai.

They dashed for the school building, escaping another jutsu from Sarada.

Boruto, Yishan, Shikadai, Inojin, and Denki were the only boys venturing the school building, heading for the flag on the roof. However, facing a dead end of a staircase, they exited to the emergency stairs on the outside, successfully proceeding to the next level, and Denki unlocked the door with a computer for them to enter.

However, upon entering the building, they once again encountered the group of girls, led by Sarada. The boys quickly retreated to a corner, not being seen by the girls.

Shikadai suddenly said, "I just came up with a great plan", and explained it to Inojin, who nodded his approval.

" **Ninpo: Choju Giga (Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll)"** , said Inojin as he drew pictures of toads on a scroll, and they came to life and jumped in front of the girls. Many of them screamed, afraid of the toad. However, the water from the ceiling from a fire extinguisher dissolved the drawing, and the boys made a run for it.

They then ran into yet another group of girls, a small fraction split up from the previous group, led by Cho-Cho and Sumire.

"Think you can get away from us?", Cho-Cho asked supremely.

"We'll just charge straight ahead then. Yishan, give us cover!", said Boruto.

Shikadai, Inojin and Boruto dashed forward, easily dodging Sumire's shurikens, and Yishan stayed behind for a little bit as support. The girls' shurikens quickly filled the air, but he was there to counter them.

" **Futon: Shinkuha (Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Jutsu)!"** , Yishan casted a massive current of wind that propelled the shurikens backwards, forcing the girls to dodge it. He the dashed forward himself.

However, amid all the action, Denki was left behind.

"Uhhh… you guys g-go ahead", he stuttered, and collapsed to the ground. Sarada and her squad now advanced towards the boys, who ran.

They made it to a storage room and stayed there.

"We should find a summoning scroll. That would really freak the girls out, an animal, ya know", suggested Boruto.

The others agreed, and Boruto found a scroll and carried it with him.

They successfully made it to the roof, and the girls quickly caught on, both teams were targeting the flag.

As the girls sprinted to the flag, Boruto used the summoning scroll, but the result was not what he expected.

A giant white snake-like beast coated in purple glow emerged, and it was clear that it wasn't anything good. It saw Cho-Cho and swooped down against her, sending her flying.

"CHO-CHO!", Boruto yelled as he ran to save her. He managed to grab her at the edge of the building.

The monster, however, was still there. Everyone was rooted to their spots, too scared to do anything.

Yishan, though, recovered from the fear and shock quickly and charged towards it, brandishing two kunais. However, the monster easily hit Yishan, and he fell backwards, kunais dropped.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"** , he used his most powerful jutsu, which sent ice spikes up to the monster. This time, however, the spikes will not melt away, but will pierce through whatever it hits.

The jutsu, though, hit the monster, but did not appear to do any damage at all to it. It charged again at Yishan.

" **Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho (Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors)"** , Yishan used the two mirrors he created to escape the beast's attack, through to the other mirror.

The snake smashed into the mirror, and broke it completely, which he had not expected. It turned and went for Yishan again, who backed away, but tripped on a piece of the destroyed roof, and fell backwards. There was no way of dodging the attack.

" _Is this how I'm going to die?_ ", he thought, looking at the snake come at him as if it was slow motion.

At that moment, two things happened.

First, ten Borutos charged at the snake, striking it with kunais.

Second, Yishan's eye flashed, and his eyeballs changed. They were no longer deep yellow. They were split through the half, one half blue, other golden.

And Yishan's vision changed, it was as if he could see ten times better. And what's more, he saw the blood running through the veins of every single entity around him. He could also locate the water and ice near them, in at least a two-miles radius.

But the weirdest thing was, he felt as if he could control them.

Boruto's Shadow Clones striked the snake and disappeared. That life-saving move also bought Yishan some time, and he rolled to the side, and held up his arms and directed them pointing at the monster.

Suddenly, jets of water came flying from a near lake, chaining the beast. Yishan crunched his hands into fists, and the water turned into ice, trapping the monster. Standing up, he controlled more water from a nearby lake to fly to the rooftop, and trap the beast in a ball of water.

Just as he was about to freeze it, the beast suddenly broke free of the binds, and lurched straight at Yishan.

Boruto was there to stop it, at least temporarily.

" **Futon: Reppusho (Wind Style: Gale Palm)!"** , he combined the jutsu with shurikens, which held off the beast from attacking Yishan, and created time for Konohamaru Sarutobi to appear before them.

Konohamaru, the Hokage's so-called little brother, stood in front of the students with the summoning jutsu's toad, and attacked the snake. Upon receiving a few blows, it disappeared with a poof.

All the students were brought down to the grass, and considerable damage had been done to the school.

Boruto told Yishan and Shikadai about the beast having the same purple aura.

"I think that's the thing", he said.

Yishan's visual abilities were only seen by Boruto, as it turned out. The other students couldn't see through the dust from the racket the monster was causing.

Yishan now knew that he had a Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu, which could apparently control water, ice and other liquids.

But there were a lot more about it that he didn't know. For example, it was the reason why he was being hunted by a certain man with a Rinnegan. And why he was being protected by a man, who was at this time preparing to leave his shelter, having caught wind of the news of a man with a Rinnegan on the Konohagakure borders.

The last Sentinel, guardian of Yishan's father's legacy, was about to act. The child had to be protected.

Orochimaru, the last Sentinel, is now moving out.


	7. Chapter 7: Nue, The Zero-Tails

After the fight with the chakra monster, Yishan, Boruto, Shikadai and others have now realized the devastating power of the beast, and will do whatever it takes to stop it.

Boruto had received detention for activating a summoning seal without permission, and for causing damage to the school. They were now having classes outside.

Meanwhile, Yishan's visual powers have not returned. Only Boruto knows about it. He had researched it in the Konoha Library, but no information was found about it at all.

However, the seal on his back was now hurting a lot more than often. He had a strange feeling the seal and his eyes were connected.

He was right.

This morning, the class lined up outside as usual, as they now learned out of the destroyed school building. However, there were new waiting for them.

Shino was standing at the chalkboard with another kid. He had white hair and yellow eyes, and was wearing a blue and white robe.

Boruto, Yishan and a few others recognized him, as they saw him when they had a run-in this morning with another person possessed by the strange chakra, when he had helped them out by defeating the possessed man, but also attacking Iwabe at the same time.

"Class, this is Mitsuki, he is a transfer student from Otagakure, the Hidden Sound Village. I hope you will all help him feel welcome", introduced Shino.

A lot of girls were interested.

"He looks quite handsome".

"I know!".

Sarada, however, sighed her disappointment at girls only paying attention to looks.

Mitsuki came and sat down with Boruto's gang. Everyone showed friendly attitudes, perhaps not Iwabe, though.

From that day on, Mitsuki was a member of Boruto's squad. But he was here on special duties.

Weeks have passed since Mitsuki's arrival. He has fully settled in, and helped Boruto and Shikadai counter a possessed Shino, in which they were almost killed. Yet the boys still did not get a chance to stop the attacks once and for all.

But they were about to.

An event at the water purification plant saw the Class-Rep, Sumire Kakei, become a victim of the purple chakra, along with a few other of her friends, but she was rescued by the Hokage, Naruto.

As everyone visited her in the hospital, Mitsuki appeared thoughtful. In the afternoon, he went to Sumire and questioned her about Boruto. He then left, and proceeded on to be invited to Boruto's house, along with Yishan;

As the two were warmly welcomed to Boruto's home by his mother, Hinata Hyuga, and his sister, Himawari, they went up to Boruto's room and hung out there for a bit.

"I gotta go to the washroom to wash my hands. Dinner's almost ready, ya know", he said as he got up to use the washroom, leaving Yishan and Mitsuki in the room.

Mitsuki turned to Yishan as soon as Boruto left the room.

"I've figured out who the one behind the strange purple chakra is", said Mitsuki.

Whatever Yishan had expected Mitsuki to say, it wasn't this. He fell off Boruto's bed and spluttered.

"Y-you did? Who is it?", he asked eagerly.

 _The controller of the purple chakra was anxious._

" _They found out who I really am", she thought panickedly._

 _She thought that Mitsuki sounded suspicious. It was time to leave this place._

 _Sumire Kakei, the Class-Rep, got out of her bed and climbed out the window._

 _Her father was a member of the Organization, a branch of ANBU that was disbanded following Danzo Shimura's death. It was time for her to carry out her father's wishes and avenge the Organization, Danzo, and her father himself._

 _She was about to unleash Nue, the beast, on the village._

Boruto, Yishan and Mitsuki were eating dinner at the former's house, along with his parents and his sister.

"At school you only eat those burgers, I thought you must've been badly fed", said Mitsuki, looking around at all the delicious foods Hinata had prepared.

"Yeah. I would've never guessed you ate this quality of meals at home", agreed Yishan, mouth watering.

"Well, guys, dig in!", said Hinata.

The kids swooped down on the food. Naruto was about to pick a piece of meat when he suddenly halted in the middle of the process.

 _There's trouble._

"Sorry guys, I have to go. It's an emergency", said an apologetic Naruto.

Boruto got really upset, and slammed the door on his way out of the house. Mitsuki and Yishan chased after him.

They followed him to the top of the mountain overlooking the village. That's where Mitsuki told him the truth about his findings.

"I know who the culprit is", Mitsuki said.

Boruto's anger was forgotten, he instantly got excited.

"Who is it?", he asked.

"It's our class-rep, Sumire Kakei", he said slowly.

Whoever Boruto thought it was, Sumire was not it. He instantly denied Mitsuki's findings.

Mitsuki, seeing Boruto's reaction, knew he must stop Sumire without him.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"** , Mitsuki created two clones, one grabbing Yishan, and the other grabbing Boruto.

"Wh-what was that for? I'm your friend, ya know!", yelled Boruto.

"Yeah, what the hell? I was gonna come with you, Mitsuki!", protested Yishan.

"Sorry, but I will eliminate the one controlling the **Zero-Tails** myself", said Mitsuki, turning around.

As if on cue, a massive explosion erupted on the other side of the village. Mitsuki went off.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! As you saw, Nue is something known as the Zero-Tails, one of my first major story changes. I hope to develop Nue a lot more than it actually was in the anime. Remember to favorite and keep reading on!

-Snow


	8. Chapter 8: Yishan VS Nue, Zero-Tails

Yishan and Boruto had their arms pinned by two Shadow Clones of Mitsuki, who went to fight Sumire and her beast, Nue, the Zero-Tails (Reibi).

"What the hell is Mitsuki talking about? Class-rep can't possibly be the person behind this, could she?", said Boruto, as if he was looking for reassurance from Yishan.

Yishan couldn't agree with Boruto, as he found Mitsuki's argument convincing. Sumire did seem a little suspicious. But nevertheless, he was still angry at Mitsuki for pinning him as well.

"And besides, what's the Zero-Tails? There's only nine tailed beasts, and my dad has the chakra of all of them", Boruto continued on.

Yishan already knew the answer to this. The Zero-Tails, or Reibi, was the leftover of the chakra from the Ten-Tails summoned at the Fourth Great Ninja War. Mitsuki had told him so. The remaining chakra was just enough to form another tailed-beast, but this one did not have any tails.

He explained it to Boruto, who was just as shocked as Yishan was to learn of it.

"And Mitsuki thinks he can stop it by himself?", said Boruto, "I'm going with him no matter what!".

Another Boruto came running at Mitsuki and punched him straight in the face, along with the original Boruto. Both Shadow Clones vanished.

Yishan took the opportunity of the distracted Mitsuki clone and tried to escape.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"** , an ice spike shot up from the ground and stabbed the Mitsuki clone. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The two rushed to the scene where the Zero-Tails had appeared. However, halfway through the journey, they were distracted by the sight of Mitsuki and another person.

Sumire Kakei, the Class-Rep.

Boruto had no choice now but to accept the fact that Sumire was indeed the culprit behind the crimes.

They looked as if they were about to clash, and Boruto and Yishan rushed to them.

Just as Mitsuki and Sumire were about to strike, Boruto stepped in the middle.

"Boruto-kun?", said Sumire in surprise.

"Class-rep, it was really you behind all this?!", asked Boruto.

Sumire looked down. "Yes, it was me", she said with a tinge of sadness.

"Why would you do all this? Don't you care about all our classmates? Cho-Cho, Sarada..", Boruto said incredulously.

Sumire went on to explain the story of her father. He had been a member of the ANBU organization known as The Foundation. And he left her with the job of avenging Danzo, the leader.

When Sumire was done, she shot a sad look at Boruto and Yishan, and ran straight at Mitsuki, who dashed forward as well.

Before their kunais could clash, Boruto stepped in the middle and stopped it.

"Hey guys, cut it out already!", he yelled, and his eye activated.

Before he could do anything else, though, Nue the Zero-Tails vanished and created a teleportation hole on top of them. It tried to suck everyone in.

Mitsuki grabbed on to Boruto, who remained on the ground. Sumire was about to be swooped but Boruto acted.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"** , two of his clones restrained Sumire, preventing her from flying into the hole.

But Yishan did not remain, he was sucked straight into the other dimension, and before the others could do anything, the gate was sealed.

Boruto panicked.

"He's stuck in there with the Zero-Tails! He's gonna be killed!", he yelled and looked over at Sumire with anger. She was also looking panic-stricken. Even the calm Mitsuki looked worried.

"Yishan is strong, he'll make it out of there alive", said Mitsuki, although there was a tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

 _ **Zero-Tails Dimension**_

Yishan stood in the middle of a cavern-like location, facing a massive beast. A lion-shaped beast.

 _So this is the Zero-Tails,_ thought Yishan.

Nue charged at him, forcing him to dive aside, but he still got a cut on his leg. Yishan stood up, wobbling a bit.

" **Hyoton: Senchifuro-**

He was cut off as the beast shot a series of rocks at him. He used his Crystal Ice Mirrors and escaped the attack. The mirror shattered as Nue crashed into it.

 _Not many things can destroy my mirrors, but this can_.

" **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu)!"** , fireballs launched themselves at Nue, who swallowed it.

Two seconds later, the fireballs were shot back at Yishan, but at astonishing speed.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Raging Waves)!"** , Yishan's water wave shielded him from the fireballs, but what came next was devastating.

The beast spoke for the first time.

" **You're decently strong, aren't you?", it said in a deep voice. "A shame that you have to go".**

Nue opened its mouth, and chakra started forming together.

Yishan realized that he was going to die unless he did something. He threw every jutsu he had at the Zero-Tails.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"**.

No effect.

" **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu)!"**.

The fireballs had absolutely no effect.

" **Sution: Suigadan (Water Style: Water Fang Bullet)!"**.

The shot of water dealt no damage whatsoever.

The beast's bomb was now charged, and Yishan knew his time was up.

" **BIJUDAMA (TAILED BEAST BOMB)!"** , the Zero-Tails fired the bomb at Yishan, who had no way to dodge it.

The massive ball of chakra hit Yishan fully on the chest. A searing pain shot through his body. It burned his insides.

 _Please let me die, please let this pain stop. Just make it STOP! KILL ME!_ , thought Yishan.

And suddenly, everything went black.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Yishan lied flat on the ground. His shirt was wet, there was raindrops falling on his face.

 _Is this heaven? It rains in heaven?_

He opened up his eyes, and saw that he was in a structured place. It's a village.

Through the sound of the rain, he could hear two people talking.

" **There will be people after him. I must place the seal. I must guarantee the child's safety, as his father", said one voice.**

 **Another voice came up, slightly higher-pitched.**

" **Just drop the thought that you're going to die! I know you're not!".**

 **The first voice, keeping calm, replied.**

" **If I leave this world, then he's going to be in your care. But there is no doubt that they're going to come for you as well. If you die, then the seal will be activated and the jutsu will begin. He will be transported to Uzushiogakure, in the Land of Whirlpools".**

Yishan heard no more, as he blacked out once again.

 _ **Nue's Dimension**_

Although his eyes were still closed, he could sense that he was back in Nue's dimension, thanks to the beast's roars.

"But I'm supposed to be dead", said Yishan unconsciously aloud.

"You are supposed to be dead", a voice came in front of him, "but I'm afraid I prevented that".

Yishan registered the voice as the calm man from his earlier dream.

 _He said he was my father!_ Remembered Yishan excitedly.

Just as he was about to ask the man, he shouted.

"Get up! The monster's about to attack!".

Yishan hurriedly got up. The man in front of him was tall and was wearing a hooded cloak. The Zero-Tails was charging at him, but he remained calm.

He lifted an arm up, and casted a jutsu.

" **Medusa Shiru (Medusa Seal)!"** , he looked up at the beast, which suddenly halted in its charge.

Nue started swirling into a small shape, and it floated into Yishan's body.

"Reibi, or Zero-Tails, should've been a friendly tailed beast. But I'm guessing whoever casted him manipulated it. I have sealed him within you, and he will be his true form and obedient. Yishan, you are now the jinchuriki of the Zero-Tails", the man suddenly spoke.

"I'm your father. I have transferred some of my powers to you. I see that you still have your seal on you. Good".

"I will now leave, I wish you luck in the future. I only appeared here as a function of your seal. I most probably won't show up again. By the way, have you awakened your eye yet?".

Yishan nodded, although the man was not facing him, he acknowledged.

"Good. The second kekkei genkai should come soon. Goodbye, Yishan".

And with that, the man was gone before Yishan could ask anything.

The dimension slowly disintegrated, and Yishan thumped back onto the grassy ground in Konohagakure.

In the aftermath of the event, Sumire was punished slightly but was allowed to live normally again. Yishan told his experience with the Zero-Tails to only a few people: Boruto, Naruto and Mitsuki. He also admitted about the seal on his back to them. Nobody could figure what the seal was for.

But one thing kept bothering Yishan.

The man, his father, talked about a second kekkei genkai. What was it?

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8. Sorry this one took a little bit longer. Next chapter we'll move into the Sarada Arc.

Remember to favorite and keep reading on!

-Snow


	9. Chapter 9: Echo Hozuki, Blood Style User

A couple of weeks have passed since the incident with Sumire and the Zero-Tails, and life in the Hidden Leaf Village passed without incident. However, that did not mean there wasn't incidents outside the village.

 _ **Forest, 5KM From Konohagakure's Border**_

The white-haired masked man was sleeping in his hideout, a dark cave that once belonged to wild animals. It was now decorated with a bed, a table and lights. A Doton, Earth Style, jutsu was set around it to conceal it.

His attempted attack on Sasuke Uchiha failed a couple of weeks ago.

"I underestimated him", he thought after their short battle.

The bad news was that the Hokage must now know about his existence. Bad news given his target, Yishan, is also under watch from Naruto, especially after the incident when the Zero-Tails had been set loose in the village.

He had feared that the Zero-Tails had killed the boy, but it turned out he came out alive, somehow, with the beast vanishing.

The man was snapped out of his thoughts by the sense of movement outside his hideout. He sat up from his bed and gazed at the entrance.

There was the sound of footsteps outside, and it was coming directly for his location. That was unusual, as nobody ever headed specifically for his hideout.

"Had someone discovered me?", he wondered. But there was nobody except the Hokage and Sasuke that knew of him, and they surely would not come for him with such certainty of his location.

 _But there's one more possibility..._ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard a voice outside.

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"**.

A massive current of wind knocked the earth covering the entrance out, and light from the outside poured in. Standing in the light was a pale man.

The white-haired masked man opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't tell me… you're the last Sentinel protecting the boy?", he said.

"Yes, I am. And you're the one hunting him down".

"Indeed, **Orochimaru** ".

Orochimaru stared at the man. The only hint of who he may be is his white hair, as the rest of his face was concealed in the mask.

"Tell me, Orochimaru, what made you so dedicated to his father? He died a pitiful death, after all", said the masked man.

Orochimaru wasn't mad to hear the taunt about Yishan's father. He respected him, despite him being younger than he was, but wasn't at the point where he would get mad if he was insulted.

But his respect for him also made him stick solidly to the task of protecting his son.

Orochimaru dashed at the man, and snakes shot out of his sleeve and tried to tangle him, but they were all slashed by the man's red sword.

Orochimaru tried to punch the man, but he was too fast and kicked him back. Getting up, Orochimaru used his jutsu.

" **Mandara no Jin (Ten-Thousand Snake Wave)!"** , he said as countless snakes emerged from his mouth, all slithering towards the masked man, who smirked and performed his own jutsu.

" **Kaiwan no Hiya (Bazooka Arm)!"** , his arm detached and shot straight at the snakes, causing an explosion and killing them. The arm then zoomed back onto his body.

"What?!", Orochimaru was surprised, "that was a Rinnegan jutsu…".

The masked man took Orochimaru's surprised distraction and dashed forward, performing a jutsu while running.

" **Doton: Domu (Earth Style: Earth Spear)!"** , the man's arm hardened, as durable as diamond, and he launched a ferocious punch onto Orochimaru's chest, who was knocked a few feet back.

His insides burning with pain, Orochimaru performed another jutsu, deleting his current body, and exerting another identical body out of his mouth. Climbing out, he realized this battle was not going in his favor.

" _Time to call for backup"_ , he thought.

He jumped backwards, exiting the cave, and hid behind a tree, as he communicated telepathically with somebody.

" _Echo, I need your help_ ", he thought desperately.

Another voice came through, clearly much younger than Orochimaru, maybe around Boruto's age.

" _Yes, Orochimaru?"_.

" _Come to where I am now. I'm dealing with a man"._

" _Understood"_.

Echo Hozuki, a boy that Orochimaru had rescued out of a village wreckage, he was very loyal. Unlike Mitsuki, Echo is very open and talkative, and an exceptional shinobi.

However, he must have sensed Orochimaru's urgency, as he didn't ask any questions.

"I see you're hiding, Orochimaru", the man's voice came from behind him.

Orochimaru spun around, just in time to dodge a punch, and threw a shuriken while jumping back.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"** , the shurkien he threw multiplied into around 20, and the man could not dodge it. He was struck repeatedly, but still charged at Orochimaru.

" _That endurance, he survived all the shurikens!",_ thought Orochimaru, _"where the hell is Echo?"_

The masked man threw his sword at Orochimaru, who jerked away to dodge it, but also hit a tree and fell to the ground with a crash.

" **Doton: Sando no Jutsu (Earth Style: Mountain Jutsu)!"** , the masked man's jutsu created two massive blocks of earth that came to sandwich Orochimaru.

Orochimaru got on his feet and tried to hold the advancing pillars back, but they were still moving towards him.

" _I'm going to collapse soon"_ , he thought.

Suddenly the pillars stopped pushing towards him. A moment later, they shattered into crumbled pieces of dirt.

A white-haired boy jumped and landed in front of Orochimaru, holding a sword and shielding him in a protective manner.

"Sorry I'm late", said the boy.

"It's okay. I didn't expect him to be this strong. He's got a Rinnegan", Orochimaru replied, getting to his feet.

"A what?!", the boy asked, bewildered, "a-a Rinnegan? Then he must be… really strong".

"Echo, we have to see this fight through, that's why I called you here".

Echo Hozuki's face was ignited with determination.

"Understood".

Echo has always been one of Orochimaru's favorite subordinates. He was a cheerful person who was powerful nonetheless, and he made Orochimaru feel like he still had a friend after everything he's done. He saw Echo as a son.

Suddenly, the masked man's voice rang out again.

"Pathetic, Orochimaru. Getting a boy to aid you in this battle?", the voice rang and the man dashed at Echo.

" **Raiton: Sandaboruto (Lightning Style: Thunderbolt)!"** , the man held up his arms and sent waves of lightning directly at Echo.

The boy, however, did not let out any sign of fear, and performed his hand signs.

" **Ketton: Ketsukyu (Blood Style: Blood Orb)!"**.

Echo controlled the blood from Orochimaru's fingers from his attempt to stop the pillars and formed five orbs. They were shot straight at the lightning wave and the two collapsed. The blood balls absorbed the lightning and exploded.

 _How will you deal with that?_ , Orochimaru thought.

The masked man was obviously surprised.

 _Ketton, Blood Style? What is this?_

"Surprised, are you?", said Echo with the air of confidence, "I'm of the Hozuki clan, which is excellent at manipulating liquids. I just happened to be able to not only deal with water, but blood as well. However, blood is more useful than water. I'll show you why".

" **Ketton: Chinoari (Blood Style: Blood Ant)!"** , Echo launched small ants made out of blood towards the man, and they crawled onto his skin. He shrieked in pain.

Moments later, the insects returned to Echo. He took them into his sleeve.

"I see…", murmured Echo.

" **Ketton: Ketsu Kopi Fukugeki (Blood Style: Blood Copy Combination Attack)!"** , Echo launched a jutsu.

He dashed at the masked man, who was still recovering from the blood ants, and punched him in the chest. It knocked him back a few feet.

" _What? A punch can't be that heavy"_ , thought the masked man.

As he stumbled back on his feet, two dirt pillars appeared and tried to sandwich him, and he dived back to avoid the jutsu.

" _Wait a second…"_ , he thought. That punch was the result of a jutsu. " _Doton: Domu (Earth Style: Earth Spear)"_.

" _And those pillars… these are jutsus that I previously used!"_ , he realized, " _so he took my blood with the ants, and now he's able to copy my previous jutsus!"_.

" _So next should be… LIGHTNING STYLE!"_

He was right. Waves of lightning was shot at him, and he jumped back to avoid it. The battle was no longer in his tide, and he needed to escape.

The masked man threw a smoke bomb and ran off, yelling as he did.

"I will get Yishan, Orochimaru. No matter how much you protect him!".

Echo, knowing that the man ran away, went back to Orochimaru. He asked him about what happened.

Orochimaru explained it to Echo, not just the battle, but the fact about protecting Yishan.

"That man's going to come back", said Orochimaru, "and I can't let him have the boy.


	10. Chapter 10: A Jinchuriki's Power

Hey guys, we will now move into the Sarada Uchiha Arc, which I am hoping to place a bigger focus on than it had in the anime. Enjoy!

-Snow

Yishan was walking along the Konohagakure borders on a sunny morning. He had just finished having breakfast at his favorite restaurant, the sushi store.

He was going to go and watch TV on his couch for an entire day like he normally does, but something distracted him on his way back to his apartment. The sight of the Hokage leaving the village captured his attention.

"Why is the Hokage leaving the village by himself?", he wondered, and went for a closer look.

As he got closer, the Hokage had already exited the scene, but Sarada Uchiha and Cho-Cho Akimichi, approaching Shikamaru who had just waved Naruto out of the village.

"Oh no, it's those two", Yishan thought as he quickly hid behind a tree. Sarada was sure going to take an annoyed attitude towards him, and Cho-Cho was probably still mad at the boys for the incident in the Academy's gender-teams battle, in which Boruto had accidentally summoned Nue, the Zero-Tails.

The Zero-Tails came into Yishan's thought.

After it was sealed in him, Yishan had the beast completely obedient, as it was previously manipulated by Sumire's father's hatred. Having researched the powers of Tailed-Beasts, Yishan was excited about the prospect of having a part of Nue's power. However, the first time he discussed this with Nue, the result wasn't encouraging.

A few days ago, he entered Nue's subconscious seal dimension and talked to the beast about it. But its answer was surprising.

"I would give you my power", it said, "but your body's seal seems to be rejecting large doses of my chakra. And besides, I'm still weak from battle and your body might be too young to handle my abilities".

So he had no choice but to give up using his power for now.

But another thing from the incident with Nue still bothered him. It got him thinking about the moment he met his father for the first time. He didn't see his face, but he knew the man had a deep, calm voice.

" _Stop thinking about him. He only showed up once, there's no point"._

Another voice snapped Yishan back from his thoughts. He peeked from the tree to see Boruto, panting and carrying a lunch bag that he was supposed to deliver to his father, Naruto. But upon being told that the latter was long gone, he got irritated and handed the bag to Sarada and left.

"Why does Sarada look so excited?", wondered Yishan. It was suspicious in the way that Sarada ran off, seemingly chasing the Hokage.

He decided to tail them, not only because the girls looked suspicious, but also because he wanted to meet the Hokage as well.

So he jumped across the wall out of the village, and dashed in the trees, keeping an eye on Sarada and Cho-Cho.

Sarada was excitedly running, with Cho-Cho far behind.

 _I'll finally get to meet my dad!_

She was struck out of her excited thoughts by the appearance of a person. It was a small boy, who had white hair and was wearing a white robe.

Sarada and Cho-Cho both looked back at him. He stood up and Sarada gasped.

The boy had a Sharingan.

"Wh-who are you?", Sarada asked, still surprised by the Sharingan.

"I'm Shin Uchiha", came the reply.

"That's impossible, I'm the only Uchiha left", she snapped back

Shin didn't respond to that, he sprinted forward, throwing a shuriken, causing both Cho-Cho and Sarada to dive aside to dodge it.

But unexpectedly, the shuriken divided into smaller pieces and flew straight at the two girls, who had no chance of dodging it.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"**.

Six ice spikes shot up from the ground and hit the shurikens, clanking them away from their trajectories.

Yishan jumped in front of Sarada, shielding her from Shin.

"Why are you here?", Sarada asked, surprised.

"I saw you two running and acting suspiciously, so I followed", Yishan replied, without taking his eyes off Shin, "who's this person with the… SHARINGAN?!".

He was surprised. He, like Sarada, knew that Sasuke and her were the last of the Uchihas. Why did this boy have a Sharingan?

"We were just delivering a lunch box to the Hokage, you shouldn't have followed. This guy calls himself Shin Uchiha", she replied, perhaps a little bit annoyed.

"If I haven't came, you two would be dead by now", he replied with equal annoyance.

Suddenly, Shin threw two shurikens at Yishan. The latter grabbed two kunais and knocked them away.

A creature with a single Sharingan, looking from the trees, observed Yishan's counter.

" _That's impressive strength, being able to knock off shurikens with just kunais_ ", thought the man watching through the creature's eyes, _"Shin, he's strong, give him your most powerful moves"_ , it communicated to the boy Shin.

Shin nodded and ran forward, jumped up, and threw kunais at Yishan, who blocked them. He then moved at extreme speed to land beside him, and kicked him straight in the guts. Yishan was knocked sideways, and grabbed Sarada along with him. Cho-Cho, also ran and stayed with Sarada and Yishan.

Sarada wanted to tell Yishan to not grab her like that, but held it off seeing Yishan preparing to fend off Shin once again.

Shin threw a couple of kunais at him, which he blocked easily. But then, Shin yanked on a chakra string controlling the forgotten pieces of the Demon Wind Shuriken and the sharp pieces flew at Yishan's back.

There was no way he could dodge it, and he braced for the hit. But nothing came, and instead he felt a warm sensation on his back.

Looking back, he saw a bright blue layer of chakra between the shuriken pieces and his physical body. The layer of chakra acted as a shield, protecting his body.

The creature in the trees was surprised by the chakra around Yishan

"What is that?", the man controlling it wondered.

Yishan was also surprised. But a realization suddenly came across his thoughts.

" _Don't tell me… could it be?"_ , he thought.

As if on cue, he was brought to the Zero-Tail's dimension.

"Yishan, I managed to give you a tiny bit of chakra at this life-threatening moment, but you mustn't overuse it, or that will interfere too much with your other seal", it spoke.

Yishan was grateful the Nue cooperated with him. It had just saved his life.

"Thanks, Nue", he said as he exited the dimension back into reality.

" _Don't overuse it... that doesn't mean I CAN'T use it, right?",_ thought Yishan.

"In that case...", he said, and concentrated his focus onto controlling the chakra on his back.

The blue layer suddenly shifted into three arms, each grabbing one piece of the shuriken, and launched themselves at Shin, who had to jump to dodge it.

"So this is the power of a tailed beast!", said Yishan excitedly.

"A tailed beast? What are you talking about?", Sarada asked, puzzled.

Yishan quickly explained Nue to her, a theory she had no choice to believe as the blue chakra was right in front of her eyes.

Seeing Shin recover, he manipulated the chakra into more arms and shot them at Shin. One of the arms managed to land a heavy punch on Shin, who stumbled back but kept his balance.

Yishan was about to perform a jutsu when there was suddenly a drain of energy on him.

His eyes began hurting, and he felt the energy seep away from his body.

"Yishan! I told you not to use that much chakra!", came Nue's voice.

"I'm sor-sorry, Nue", mumbled Yishan as he collapsed on the ground.

This was the consequence of overusing Nue's chakra, which was interfered with the other seal on Yishan's back.

Shin saw this and dashed forward. With Yishan on the ground, Sarada and Cho-Cho were left to defend him. Sarada grabbed a massive Fuma Shuriken out of her bag.

" **Raiton: Raisen (Lightning Style: Lightning Flash)!"** , the lightning was infused into the shuriken and she threw it at Shin. But it was easily dodged, and he kept running to them.

" **Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Expansion Jutsu)!"** , Cho-Cho acted as well, and her arm expanded massively. She swung it at Shin, but he was faster than her strikes, and eventually threw kunais to force her to go back to her normal arm size.

Shin was just steps away from them when a massive chakra arm, like Yishan's but yellow, seized Shin and threw him away.

Naruto Uzumaki came over by the three kids' side.

"You kids took the play a bit too overboard, huh?", he said.

Shin controlled his weapons to try and hit Naruto, but the latter's Nine-Tails chakra simply blocked it all.

The Sharingan-clad creature jumped to Shin's side and advised to retreat, saying that he was not yet strong enough to fight the Hokage.

Shin escaped the battle. Naruto, Sarada and Cho-Cho rushed over to Yishan, who had fainted on the ground.

"He was following us because he thought it was suspicious that we were bringing a lunch box to you", Sarada told him, "do you think he'll be okay?", she couldn't keep the panic out of her voice, as her irritation at Yishan is now all gone after he saved them.

"He'll be alright", said Naruto, "so that was the Sharingan boy Sasuke told me about… speaking of Sasuke, I'm going to see him now. Since you're already here, Sarada, how about you come with us?".

Sarada couldn't believe her luck, and eagerly agreed.

"And we'll bring Cho-Cho along too, and as well as Yishan", he said.


	11. Chapter 11: Sasuke Uchiha

Yishan opened his eyes, and sunlight poured in. He felt he was being floated in the air. Turning his head and looking down, he saw an arm of chakra was holding him up. Following the arm, he saw the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, who was conjuring the chakra of Kurama, the Nine-Tails, to carry him.

He got up and leaped off the chakra arm. Naruto stopped walking and turned back. Yishan also saw the two girls, Sarada and Cho-Cho.

"Oh, you're awake", said Naruto cheerfully.

"Where am I?", Yishan asked.

"We're on our way to meet a person named Sasuke Uchiha", said Naruto, "we're almost at the meeting point. We brought you alone since you were knocked out and couldn't move yourself".

Yishan felt embarrassed. Had he really been knocked out during a battle? He felt completely alright now.

"Guess I can't overuse Nue's chakra", he thought to himself.

Naruto gave Yishan some food and he ate them down eagerly, just realizing how hungry he was. After he was done, they continued on. After an hour of walking, they came within proximity of a temple tower.

Sarada got excited and ran off, with Cho-Cho following her. Yishan continued walking with Naruto at normal speed.

"What happened with you?", Naruto asked when they were alone, "did that Shin knock you out?".

"No", Yishan knew that Naruto already knew about the Zero-Tails being sealed inside him, so he told him the truth, "Nue lend me chakra, but I overused it and couldn't handle it".

Naruto nodded in comprehension. They continued walking in silence. After a while, Naruto spoke again.

"I've heard things about you. Shino says you're very talented".

Yishan was quite flustered, "really?", he asked.

"Yeah, especially the fact that you can do so many jutsu at such a young age", replied Naruto.

"Well, I didn't practice them that much. It's just that I seem to get the hang of them really quick".

"Oh? How about your Hyoton, Ice Style?", asked Naruto.

"One day I was trying to perform a complex water style, but messed up control and did a wind style hand seal while trying to use water, and I made ice instead".

"I see", Naruto stopped talking as they reached the tower's door. When the three stepped in, they saw Sarada crying and Sasuke looking at her.

"What's going on here, Naruto? Why did you bring children with you?", said Sasuke as he glanced at Cho-Cho and Yishan.

But before Sasuke could reply, Sarada went into an angry outburst and ran out. Cho-Cho ran after her, and Yishan shrugged and went as well.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the kids' fading backs.

"You should be a little more affectionate towards Sarada", advised Naruto.

"There's no need to be too affectionate", came the reply.

Naruto knew that the conversation wasn't going to anywhere like this, so he changed the subject.

"You see that boy with the blue hair and the yellow eyes?", he said, nodding towards Yishan, "he's quite unusual".

"How so?", asked Sasuke.

"We had an incident at the village a few weeks ago. A beast, called Nue, was unleashed. It turned out it was a Tailed Beast, Reibi, the Zero-Tails".

Sasuke's attention clearly heightened, "there's no such thing".

"It was apparently a combination of the remaining chakra of the existing Tailed Beasts and that of the Ten-Tails. And what's more, he has an unknown seal placed on his back".

"What do you mean, unknown?".

"We have no idea what it does. And in addition, the boy can also use Hyoton, Ice Style".

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto.

"You know what that reminds me of?", he said.

Naruto already knew what it was, and he finished the question for him.

"The kid we faced all those years ago, Haku", he said.

"Exactly", said Sasuke, "is there a connection?"

"Not as far as we know. Haku is from Kirigakure, the Hidden Mist Village. Yet Yishan is an orphan, discovered in the rubbles of Uzushiogakure, the Hidden Whirlpools Village, which was destroyed long ago", said Naruto, shaking his head.

"Uzushiogakure… isn't that… your clan's home?", Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it is".

"But it doesn't make any sense, that village was destroyed long ago, how can a baby Sarada's age survived in the wreckage for that long?".

"That's what I'm wondering as well", said Naruto.

 _ **Short distance away from the tower**_

Cho-Cho and Yishan caught up to Sarada, who was standing, crying. The former goes to console her, while Yishan hung back to watch.

Suddenly, a man appeared, similar looking to the boy called Shin.

The three turned around to watch the man.

"I am Shin Uchiha, the real one", he introduced himself.

Beside him stood the boy from the previous encounter, he was holding his shuriken.

"This time, I'll take care of that boy first", the older Shin smiled, addressing Yishan.

He suddenly dashed towards him, and Yishan couldn't dodge. He was seized by the collar and Shin used his transportation jutsu to teleport both of them away.

"Yishan!", cried Sarada, but she had to battle the boy.

Yishan tried to escape the grasp of the jutsu, but he couldn't. He did, however, manage to disrupt the man's chakra, and they were not transported to his intended place, but rather to a small opening in the grass a few kilometers away from the tower.

The two people fell.

Yishan got up at the same time Shin did.

There was no other options, they would have to fight each other.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next up is a full fight chapter, Yishan vs Shin Uchiha! Remember to favorite and keep reading on!

-Snow


	12. Chapter 12: Yishan VS Shin Uchiha!

Alright guys, this is the full fight chapter! Yishan vs Shin Uchiha. Hope you guys enjoy!

-Snow

Yishan fell from Shin's teleportation jutsu to a patch of short grass a few kilometers away from Sarada and the others. He immediately got up and faced his foe, Shin Uchiha, who also got back on his feet.

"Seems like you're someone with skills", Shin sneered, "being able to disrupt my teleportation jutsu".

Yishan didn't respond, not letting his guard down. He was correct to do so, as Shin summoned a Demon Wind Shuriken and threw it at him.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"** , Shin performed the hand signs and the shuriken multiplied.

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"** , Yishan countered the shurikens with a strong gust of wind. The five weapons were knocked out of course by the stream.

However, one shuriken managed to survive the wind and flew drunkenly at Yishan, who was caught unawares and was sliced on the arm. The wound wasn't too bad, but blood was pouring out.

" _Yishan, I can help you with that"_ , came Nue's voice. Yishan nodded and the wound began to sizzle and heal.

"Thanks, Nue", he thought as he prepared to release another attack.

" **Suiton: Suigadan (Water Style: Water Fang Bullet)!"** , he shot a bullet for rotating water flying at Shin, at killing speed.

The latter, however, focused his Sharingan at the jutsu and easily dodged it.

" **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)!"** , Yishan created two clones of himself, and they charged at Shin. But his Sharingans focused again and he easily beat up all of them, causing them to disappear into water. That was, however, Yishan's intent.

" **Hyoton: Aisusupaiku (Ice Style: Ice Spikes Jutsu)!"** , the remainings of the Water Clone freezed and turned into ice spikes, shooting at Shin, who successfully dodged but appeared to be surprised.

"His Sharingans are a real pain", thought Yishan, panting. He's pulled off a good combo, but it was nullified by the Sharingans, stuck onto his forehead and his eyes.

It was Shin's turn to attack. He pulled out a scroll from his robe and opened it.

" **Sogu: Shikeisei (Weapon Control: Death Formation)!"** , the scroll summoned a barrage of shurikens, kunais and other weapons, which formed a circle around Yishan and attacked.

Yishan gazed hopelessly into the advancing weapons, knowing there was no way to dodge or perform a jutsu. This was the end.

Suddenly, his eye transformed, into one half yellow, the other blue. Just like when he experienced it during the battle with Nue, he felt the power to control water. Raising his arms up, he summoned water and formed a protective shield around himself with the liquid, which stopped the advancing weapons. He fisted his hands and the water froze into ice.

"What?!", Shin was shocked. The boy had no time to weave hand signs, but there was water around him everywhere.

Yishan, sweater ripped, looked up at Shin with a newfound determination. He was smiling, his right eye looked different, with blood dripping from it.

He knew he overused his eye when he summoned such a massive amount of water in such a short amount of time, but he now had the power of his eye with him.

"Yishan, what's with your eye?", came the voice of the Zero-Tails inside him, "not only did you manage to stop that attack, I feel the seal's effects over my chakra weakening".

That's more good news for Yishan, as Nue sent its chakra to him. He felt more energised.

Shin dashed forward, and so did Yishan. The latter weaved hand signs for a jutsu, and Shin copied with his Sharingan.

" **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)!** " **,** both of them shot a fireball, which collided and caused a massive explosion. The aftermath was covered in smoke. Shin gasped in the fume, not being able to see where his opponent was.

Yishan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and casted another jutsu.

" **Raiton: Kuropansa (Lightning Style: Black Panther)!"** , he shot a panther-shaped stream of black lightning at Shin, who could not avoid it this time and was struck directly by it, shrieking in pain.

"Y-you can do Raiton, Lightning Style?", he stuttered, looking at the boy in front of him.

Yishan always knew he had lightning chakra in him, but never managed to awaken it properly. However, the triggering of his eye seemed to help him activate it. When he felt the lightning, he pulled a jutsu he read from a book, not expecting to be able to do it so well.

"That was my work", said Nue, with a hint of pride in its voice, "I perfected that jutsu".

"Thanks, Nue", he said gratefully.

As far as Yishan was concerned, the table had been turned. Shin was no longer wearing his smirk, now replaced with a ugly look.

"Looks like I can't underestimate you", he spat, and all his Sharingans activated Mangekyo and focused on Yishan.

He suddenly had a dizzy sensation and his vision blurred, but everything went normal after a few seconds. Shin was surprised.

"Did my genjutsu have no effect on you?", he said, shocked.

Yishan understood why the man was so shocked. He didn't see anything that his enemy intended to hallucinate him with, and his vision remained the same.

"No way a Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu can falter", Shin thought, "does it have something to do with his eye?".

"Yishan", the Zero-Tails said, "I suspect your eye allowed you to counter the genjutsu".

"I see", Yishan understood.

"Let me switch with you", said Nue.

"What do you mean?".

"Let me completely take over your body, that way I can allow more of my chakra to seep through".

Yishan wasn't sure if letting a Tailed Beast to take over his body was a good idea, but he needed to get out of this battle alive. He gave control to Nue. He was sucked into a third-person perspective, watching himself.

His right eye remained the special water-controlling eye, but his other changed. Rather than his bright yellow eyes, they turned red, with a sharp black pupil.

"Oi Shin", the different, deep voice of Nue came out of Yishan's mouth, "I'll give you one chance to leave this battle, or I won't go easy".

Shin was a bit nervous. The sudden change on Yishan indicated the presence of another entity in his body. What powers did this boy have? But he wasn't going to back down.

"As if I'm going to run away", he said, and dashed forward.

The Nue-controlled Yishan lifted one arm, from which three more chakra arms sprouted out and slashed at Shin, who dodged and tried to land a punch.

His fist hit a layer of chakra that shielded Yishan's chest. Shocked, Shin tried to yank free from the chakra, but just as he did, the chakra arms flew at him and punched him to the ground.

"Yishan, I'm about to exceed the amount of chakra I can give to you. Switch back", warned Nue.

Yishan's focus returned into his body. Seeing Shin on the ground, he hesitated.

"What are you doing?! Take this chance and finish him!", Nue yelled.

He faltered. Sure, Shin was an enemy. But Yishan didn't want to just kill him. Not knowing what to do, he decided to trap him first.

" **Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)!"** , Yishan formed a ball of water which sealed Shin inside. Trapped, he tried to break out, but couldn't.

"What was that for? You could've killed him!", screamed a frustrated Nue.

"I don't want to kill him yet", he responded.

The Zero-Tails shook its head. Its Jinchuriki was young and innocent, and he didn't want to ruin a boy by forcing it to kill someone.

Just as he was looking at Shin, pondering what to do, the latter's eyes focused on the prison.

" **Kamui!"** , all of his Sharingans began to absorb the water prison, catching Yishan unawares.

" **Hyoton: Senchi-"** , before Yishan could finish the jutsu, he felt something behind him. Looking back, he saw two of the kid Shins in the air, coming at him with shurikens. Unable to dodge, he was struck, but thankfully Nue's chakra shielded him once again.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Raging Waves)!"** , Yishan blasted them away with a massive wave of water. But just as he was about to turn back around, the adult Shin kicked him hard on the chest, and this time he wasn't shielded by Nue.

He flew back several feet, and Shin controlled a shuriken to fly at him, which he dodged partially, but left him with a cut on the back.

Advancing, Shin threw two kunais, which Yishan attempted to block by summoning water using his eye. However, only one was intercepted, while the other stabbed him on the shoulder, resulting in a deep cut.

Collapsing to the ground, his eye turned off, and his chakra drained, Yishan knew this was the end.

Shin laughed, and brought a shuriken inches to Yishan's chest.

 **SLASH!**

The shuriken broke in half, with blood over it. However, there wasn't a trace to be seen on Yishan.

"What the…", Shin was jolted, and looked around.

A white-haired boy, around the same age as Yishan, landed beside Shin and threw a heavy punch at him, sending him flying. The boy then retreated back to Yishan.

"What's up? You're Yishan, right? I'm Echo Hozuki, sent here to help you by Orochimaru", said the boy.

Orochimaru? Echo Hozuki? Yishan didn't know what was going on, but it didn't matter right now. He needed to finish off Shin and get out of here.

"I'll help you finish him, and you can come with me", said Echo, smiling.

" **Ketton: Ketsukyu (Blood Style: Blood Orb)!"** , Echo used the blood on Yishan to create three orbs, and shot them at Shin. Just before they hit, he casted another jutsu.

" **Ketton: Zannin Ketto (Blood Style: Brutal Blood Chain)!"** , two of the orbs transformed into a chain, while the first hit the surprised Shin. The chain trapped Shin's arms.

Knowing it was his time, Yishan acted.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"** , he yelled without any mercy this time.

Five ice spikes shot up, cutting through Shin's body. A second later, the man was dead.

 _Jeez, this guy isn't weak, huh?_ , thought Echo.

Both boys panting, Echo said, "I'll bring you to my hideout and we'll talk about things there". Seeing the look on Yishan's face, he added, "don't worry, I'll bring you back to your friends right after", he smiled.

Yishan, seeing the friendly smile, nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: The New Six Paths of Pain

Naruto, Sasuke, Sarada and Cho-Cho walked to the small clearing which Yishan had previously fought Shin in. With them was a clone of Shin, trapped. The group had just fought the clone.

"There's no doubt, he was here", said Naruto, seeing the damaged grass and clear signs of combat.

"Look!", yelled Sarada, pointing up front.

The dead body of Shin Uchiha was there, several ice spikes stabbing through the man's body. Blood trickled down the corpse.

The group recoiled, seeing the bloody scene.

"That means the boy must be here", said Sasuke, looking around, "but I don't see him anywhere".

"If your Sharingan can't pick it up, then he must be nowhere near here", said Naruto.

"I could sense his chakra leaving here, he headed that way", pointed Sasuke to the west, "there's also another chakra trail. Someone's with him".

"I suspected that. Yishan shouldn't be able to take down a fully-grown man by himself", nodded Naruto.

Sarada spotted the unconscious bodies of the other Shin clones and told the others. They went to them and slapped them in the face to wake them up. The boy's' eyes opened, and Sasuke trapped them.

"What happened here?", asked Naruto.

"You're too soft, Naruto", said Sasuke, and held a kunai straight to the clone's throat.

The boy, frightened by the kunai, retold the story.

"...and then this boy came to help him. It looked like the boy with the blue hair used a jutsu and killed father", he finished.

Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully.

 _ **Orochimaru's Hideout**_

Yishan entered an underground fortress with Echo. Stepping into a corridor lit with candles, they were met by Orochimaru, a pale man with long black hair.

"So you're here", Orochimaru addressed the two boys, "good job, Echo".

Moving his eyes to Yishan, he spoke again.

"I was worried that Shin would hurt you, so I sent Echo. Seems like you managed yourself alright though. Your father would be proud", Orochimaru smiled, "and you managed to exploit the powers of the seal I placed on you all those years ago".

Yishan's thoughts exploded. _He knows my father? He placed the seal on my back?_

"Y-you knew my father?", Yishan stuttered.

"Yes. A very powerful shinobi that I respect", nodded Orochimaru.

"And you placed the seal on my back?", continued Yishan.

"Yes, years ago", said Orochimaru. "Your father predicted his downfall and asked me to place a seal on you. It's a **Kamer no Fuin** , Chameleon Seal".

"It's a seal very rare, and generally unheard of, as I developed it myself".

"What does it do?", asked Yishan.

"It seals another body's abilities inside a person", said Orochimaru, "put simply, it disguises your true chakra powers and identity by giving you the powers of another".

"S-so I have powers that's of another person?".

"Yes", replied Orochimaru, "in your case, you have the DNA of Haku, a boy from the Land of Waves who possesses the rare Hyoton, Ice Style inside of him. And it seems you have mastered that power. I put a strong seal on the Ice Style, so it will last throughout your life".

Yishan was shocked. The power of Hyoton, Ice Style, which he had got so accustomed to, wasn't his to begin with.

"S-so then, who's my father?", asked Yishan, remembering the man he'd seen while battling Nue.

Before Orochimaru could answer, there was a sudden rumbling aboveground, top of the hideout. All three of them looked up. A bit of dust fell from the ceiling.

"Someone's here", said Echo apprehensively.

Orochimaru nodded. Yishan got ready to fight whatever was about to come through the roof.

Suddenly, the roof collapsed, and the three jumped back to avoid the crumbling pieces of earth.

Through the dust, they saw a man in a mask. Long white hair flew down. He was holding a red sword.

"So the boy is with you, Orochimaru", sneered the man, "I'll get him this time".

The man dashed at Yishan, only for Orochimaru to move in his way and shot snakes out of his sleeve and trapped the man's arm. The masked man raised up his arm and casted a jutsu.

" **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!"** , he sent Orochimaru flying back, and he hit a wall and collapsed to the ground.

" **Ketton: Chimaki no Jutsu (Blood Style: Blood Porcupine Jutsu)!"** , Echo's body suddenly was torn apart by red spikes of blood, transforming him into a human porcupine with spikes made of blood. He ran at the masked man.

But before he could hit, another figure suddenly jumped in and blocked the man's way. Echo's spikes went into that person instead.

Shocked, he jumped back and examined the new opponent. But before he could fully check him out, five other figures jumped in.

"Behold", came the masked man's voice, who was surrounded by the six new enemies, "my Six Paths of Pain".

Yishan, Echo and Orochimaru stared at the man's Six Paths of Pain, and only the latter took in who they were.

The bodies of six previous Akatsuki members stood in front of them.

Kisame Hoshigaki, Kirigakure ninja.

Deidara, Iwagakure ninja, specialising in Bakuton, Explosion Style.

Sasori, Sunagakure ninja, master puppet user.

Juzo Biwa, Kirigakure ninja, ex-Seven Ninja Swordsmen, partnered with Itachi Uchiha, and was killed by the Fourth Mizukage.

Itachi Uchiha, Konohagakure ninja, possessor of the Sharingan.

The six previous members of the Akatsuki are now the masked man's Six Paths of Pain.

And they had to fight them.


	14. Chapter 14: Cold Fury

**Previously on NNG: Yishan Chronicles**

" _Behold", came the masked man's voice, who was surrounded by the six new enemies, "my Six Paths of Pain"._

 _Yishan, Echo and Orochimaru stared at the man's Six Paths of Pain, and took in who they were._

 _The bodies of six previous Akatsuki members stood in front of them._

 _Kisame Hoshigaki, Kirigakure ninja._

 _Deidara, Iwagakure ninja, specialising in Bakuton, Explosion Style._

 _Sasori, Sunagakure ninja, master puppet user._

 _Juzo Biwa, Kirigakure ninja, ex-Seven Ninja Swordsmen, partnered with Itachi Uchiha, and was killed by the Fourth Mizukage._

 _Itachi Uchiha, Konohagakure ninja, possessor of the Sharingan._

 _The six previous members of the Akatsuki are now the masked man's Six Paths of Pain._

 _And they had to fight them._

Yishan, Echo and Orochimaru gaped at the six previously dead shinobi who stood before them.

The masked man taunted Yishan.

"Your father would be disappointed to see you so useless", he sneered.

A cold fury built up inside Yishan. Who was the man to talk about his unknown father? The hideout was terrifyingly silent.

It was Echo who broke the silence with a panicked whisper.

"But aren't they supposed to be really strong?", he hissed, addressing the Six Paths of Pain, "how the hell are we supposed to beat them?".

Orochimaru replied with forced optimism, although there was the undeniable trace of panic in his voice as well.

"Well, look on the bright side, Echo", he said, "Kisame doesn't have his sword, the Samehada. I believe Sasori doesn't have his puppets. And Juzo is more or less weaker than the rest".

"So we only worry about Itachi Uchiha and Deidara", concluded Yishan. The others nodded. Their talk was now ended.

On cue, Sasori dashed forward and whipped chakra-infused strings at Echo, who slashed them with a kunai and leapt forward to battle the rogue Sunagakure ninja.

Behind the conflict, Kisame performed a jutsu.

" **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu)!"** , he shot a rapid stream of water straight at Yishan. The latter didn't flinch, and raised his arms. His right eye transformed into one half blue, one half gold again, and he stopped the water in midair, and weaved hand signs.

" **Hyoton: Koriryu no Jutsu (Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu)"!** , the water bullet turned into a dragon made of ice, and charged at Kisame, who dodged it.

"It isn't over yet!", yelled Yishan.

Orochimaru stared at Yishan. The boy was suddenly demonstrating immense complex ninjutsu, as well as a profound courage and determination to decimate the masked man. Infected by his sense of fight, he decided to start battling as well.

Yishan weaved more hand signs and casted another jutsu.

" **Hyoton: Aisukunai Dansu (Ice Style: Ice Kunai Dance Jutsu)!"** , the ice dragon turned into a hundred kunais made out of ice and charged at Kisame. He used his Rinnegan to comprehend the movement and dodge out of the way. But after his dodge, Orochimaru was behind him. He shot snakes from his sleeve and wrapped around Kisame's neck, who was strangled to death.

Just as Kisame was defeated, Echo just about brought Sasori down. He plunged a kunai deep into the red-haired opponent. Sasori tried to shake him off, but he held onto the kunai.

"I've got your blood now, so you lose", smirked Echo. He marked the kunai and jumped back.

" **Ketton: Ketsu Rutsubo no Jutsu (Blood Style: Blood Crucible)!"** , a massive circle appeared on the ground, rendering Sasori immovable.

Slowly, his shoulder, which was struck by the kunai, started swelling. Then, blood spikes shot out. And spikes tore apart Sasori's entire body, killing him.

As Echo examined his work, he was suddenly seized on the back by Juzo Biwa.

Orochimaru and Yishan saw, and tried to help him. However, Itachi blocked the latter's way. Orochimaru darted towards Echo.

Yishan faced Itachi. What would've originally been a kind person was now about to kill him.

"I won't go down without a fight", he said to the converted Itachi even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

Somewhere left to Yishan, there was a boom. Deidara had now joined the fight against Orochimaru and was now blowing up stuff.

Boom! Another clay bomb hit the ceiling and it collapsed, forming a barrier between Yishan and Itachi, and the rest of the people. The light faded a little.

"Yishan!", cried Echo, but he was too engaged in battle to do anything.

And that left Yishan alone in the isolated area, facing against one of the strongest Uchihas to have ever lived.

"Yishan", a deep voice, the Zero-Tails came from inside of him, "I have news".

"This isn't the time, Nue", replied Yishan.

"No, this is going to be good", insisted Nue.

"Okay, what is it?".

"Your other seal is loosened enough, just for now", said Nue.

What Yishan heard gave him a massive dose of hope. Hope of winning this battle and getting out alive.

" _ **For an hour, you'll have the full powers of a Jinchuriki"**_.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I'll be focusing on a chapter or two a week now, so please be patient with updates! Next up is a full fight chapter, Yishan vs Itachi! Remember to favorite and keep reading on! :D

-Snow


	15. Chapter 15: Yishan VS Itachi Uchiha!

Yishan faced Itachi Uchiha, trapped from the others by a pile of boulders that collapsed from the ceiling.

Well aware that he was facing one of the most powerful Uchihas to have ever lived, Yishan was nervous. But he also knew that he would now have the same powers as a Jinchuriki, with the Zero-Tails inside of him.

Nue let his energy spread through Yishan, and the latter's sweater extended, his hands were covered by blue chakra gloves.

He was wearing a blue cloak, which covered his arms and extended down to his feet.

He has entered Bijuu Mode.

Still new to this energy, he wasn't sure what he could do with this power. But he already knew some things.

Itachi charged at him. Yishan extended his chakra arms to try and hit him, but still not familiar, he missed the attacks. Itachi threw a shuriken at him, but he was shielded by Nue's chakra.

"Yishan, you've gotta step this up. That was a close call", called Nue.

Yishan nodded. He performed a jutsu.

But so did Itachi.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"** , Yishan casted his jutsu.

" **Amaterasu!"** , Itachi focused his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Yishan's ice spikes, instead of striking Itachi, was halted midway and started burning down from the black fire.

Itachi focused his eyes again, and Yishan felt dizzy. The sensation went away in a second.

He knew what that was this time. Genjutsu. Shin had tried to do it against him as well, but his eye counters them. Itachi quickly weaved another jutsu.

" **Suiton: Suigadon (Water Style: Water Fang Bullet)!"** , the furiously rotating water bullet was easily countered by Yishan with a lift of his arm.

"This eye really comes in handy, doesn't it, Yishan? Being able to control water and all", said Nue.

"Yeah, it does", Yishan replied as he crunched his fists. The water froze, and shot back at Itachi. Who couldn't dodge it, and was struck straight in the heart.

Yishan panted. Itachi clearly didn't expect Yishan to be able to control water, and that was the cause of his downfall.

"YISHAN, BEHIND YOU!", Nue's voice yelled.

Yishan spun around just in time to block Itachi's kunai, but he received a kick straight to the gut and flew backwards.

Standing up, he glanced at the other Itachi. It puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

"A Shadow Clone… ", he mumbled through gritted teeth.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!"** , the real Itachi launched a fireball towards Yishan, who was still on the floor. Just before the fireball hit, Yishan extended an arm of chakra and blocked the it. He quickly got back up.

" **Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors)!"** , he created mirrors around his opponent, trapping him inside. However, it didn't take long for Itachi to get out.

" **Amaterasu!"** , his black fire quickly burned down the mirrors with ease, and he looked at Yishan. Rather than attacking, his skin began to glow red.

It took a few seconds for Yishan to realize what was happening. And once he did, panic surged like never did.

A skeleton formed around Itachi, and there was no doubt about what it was.

" **Susanoo!"**.

The skeleton launched a fist at Yishan, who could barely dodge it, and landed a few feet away. Before he could react, the fist came down upon him.

He managed to roll aside, but the attack impacted his arm. He heard and felt his left arm's bones break. It was dislocated, but at least he survived.

Suddenly, another fist came down. Yishan used his good arm to summon water that shielded him.

The Susanoo's fist, however, quickly started to cut through the five-meter deep water field, and Yishan was forced to turn it into ice. After briefly stopping the attack, though, it started to crack.

Two arms reached out from his seal and pushed the ice upwards, giving Yishan time to roll out of the ice's protection.

But what met him as he rolled out was the blade of a massive sword, almost striking him as he rolled back under the ice.

At this rate, there was no surviving. As hope started to drain out of him, Nue spoke.

"Yishan, I'm going to transfer some of my special energy to you", it said, "it's a Kekkei Tota that belongs only to me".

Small optimism surged through Yishan. This could save him.

Just as the ice cracked and the fist came down, about to crush him, Yishan performed what Nue told him to.

" **Kuton: Potaru no Jutsu (Void Style: Portal Jutsu)!"**.

A portal appeared in front of Yishan's body, and the Susanoo's fist sank into it. Another portal appeared beside its head, and the fist appeared out of that portal and smashed into its skull.

Yishan stood back up, gasping. The jutsu he had just performed required immense energy, and he only had a little bit of chakra left now. He had never heard of such a jutsu, and was amazed by it. Nevertheless, the battle was taking too long, and he would be out of chakra soon.

Itachi, now without the Susanoo, stood back up and ran towards Yishan. The latter, exhausted, could not dodge properly and received a punch straight to the eye.

The special eye.

Falling backwards, Yishan managed to perform a jutsu.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"** , massive ice spikes shot up and halted Itachi.

Standing back up, Yishan couldn't open his right eye. It was swollen shut.

Itachi looked at him, and his Mangekyo Sharingan focused.

" **Izanami!"** , he yelled.

Next thing Yishan knew, he was being crushed by Itachi's Suasanoo. His arm broke, dislocated.

And it all stopped, and started again.

Again and again.

"So this was the Izanami, repeating a moment again and again", thought Yishan, remembering a book he read on the Uchiha clan.

Again and again it went, his arm getting crushed by Itachi's Susanoo.

After what felt like days, Yishan felt himself being sucked back into reality. Opening his eyes, he saw Echo standing in front of him.

His face was oddly glistening, and the cheerful expression was nowhere to be seen. Something had happened back on the other side.

"Wh-what's going on?", Yishan managed to ask.

Echo swallowed, "we beat up two of the remaining Six Paths, but they o-overwhelmed us. Anyways, the masked dude pulled back because he didn't want any more casualties in his count. We've still got this guy, though".

Yishan suddenly realized that Itachi was still here, and tried to get up. But his head went dizzy and he sat back down. The Izanami's effects were still on him.

"I got him", said Echo.

Yishan tried to warn Echo that Itachi wasn't easy to beat, but he was already dashing towards the Uchiha.

Trying to slash with a kunai, Echo was caught in mid-swipe and had his arm twisted by Itachi. He then easily kicked him in the face, and slammed him to the ground. He then picked him back up and threw him down again. Echo was now unconscious.

Watching Echo get it like this angered Yishan. He stood back up, blue hair tangled with blood, and turned into Bijuu Mode.

"Yishan, your time's almost up with Bijuu Mode. Be careful", came Nue's voice inside, who also sounded worn out by the Izanami.

Yishan dashed forward, extending one arm and began fusing chakra.

"Help me, Nue!", he thought and sensed the acknowledgement within.

Itachi, who was still thrashing Echo, looked at Yishan and threw the body of the Hozuki at him. Yishan dodged aside and kept going, mentally apologizing to Echo.

In his palm, a black sphere began forming.

Itachi saw and comprehended what it was. He focused his Mangekyo Sharingan.

" **Izanami!"** , he yelled.

But it didn't work this time, Yishan kept running, and his right eye was now open, repelling whatever genjutsu came at him.

But Itachi didn't use the Izanami without having a backup.

" **Amaterasu!"** , he yelled, and Yishan's body caught on the black fire. He kept running, trying to withstand the pain. But he couldn't, and fell to the ground, writhing.

Itachi watched his opponent burn down. The moment when Yishan couldn't continue should come now.

Yishan's body stopped moving. His life has ended.

And he turned into water.

" **BIJUDAMA (TAILED-BEAST BOMB)!"**

Yishan appeared behind Itachi and slammed the Tailed-Beast Bomb into his back with full might. The water clone's remain turned into a massive ice spike, and Itachi was propelled straight into it, heart-first.

Itachi Uchiha's body hung from the ice-spike. Blood drenched his chest. His back was distorted from Yishan's attack. Life stopped, but it had never been there in a dead body turned into a Six Path of Pain.

Looking at his defeated foe, Yishan realized the battle was over, and he won.

And his chakra was also depleted.

Feeling relieved and exhausted, he walked over to Echo's unconscious body and collapsed beside it, falling into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Who's the other guy?"

"He looks really beaten up".

Yishan slowly drifted into consciousness. He heard voices. Who's still alive? Who were they talking about?

The last thing he remembered was back in the cave against Itachi Uchiha. Nue, the Zero-Tails had switched places with him, and he fainted.

He could tell he was lying in a bed, and also heard a slight beeping beside him.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a hospital room. Standing over him were Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, and Sarada.

"You're awake!", yelled Sarada, voice full of relief.

"W-what happened?", Yishan mumbled.

"We should ask you that. We found you lying in a cave with another boy beside you", said Naruto.

It was only then that Yishan remembered about Echo.

"Echo! Where is he? Is he alright?", he panicked.

"So that's his name. Yeah, he's alright. How about you, though?", asked Sarada.

"I'm alright", Yishan said, "are we back in Konohagakure?"

Naruto nodded.

"What happened, though?", asked Sarada, "tell us about it".

So Yishan recounted his story, from his battle with Shin, to the meeting with Orochimaru, and the battle against the masked man with his Six Paths of Pain. At the part about the Six Paths, Naruto looked shocked.

"The bodies of the Akatsuki members?", he gasped, "how did you get out of that alive?".

Yishan explained how Nue released its powers into him, and the Kuton, Void Style.

"So you had powers of a Jinchuriki with a cooperative Tailed-Beast. Even so, beating someone Itachi's calibre is very impressive", nodded Naruto.

"Not really. I was drained and had to switch with Nue after a while", thinking back, Yishan added, "because Itachi put me through the Izanami".

He was telling the truth. After being tormented by the Izanami, Nue switched with him, breaking the jutsu. He watched from another perspective, as his Nue-controlled body formed a Tailed-Beast Bomb and finished off Itachi with Echo.

And he suddenly remembered something.

"Where's Orochimaru?", he asked.

Naruto's face fell. He looked very grave. Yishan saw in his face that the worst had happened.

"Don't tell me that he's, well, dead?", he spoke, although afraid that he already knew the answer.

Naruto nodded, "he couldn't recover, even being Orochimaru. There was severe damage".

Yishan gave more information, "our opponent had a Rinnegan".

"Yeah, I know. Sasuke mentioned him before. We never expected these attacks to be connected".

So Sasuke had seen the man before. Why was he here around the village? That's when he remembered what the masked man said.

" _So the boy is with you, Orochimaru. I'll get him this time"_

"Uhh, Lord Seventh?", Yishan said, his face ashen.

"What is it, Yishan?".

"I think the masked man, whoever he is, is after me".

It's been two days, and Yishan was allowed out of the hospital. He was escorted home by Sarada.

The two now had a friendship, as they literally just saved each other's' lives.

"You were really strong out there, you know, beating someone as strong as Itachi Uchiha", said Sarada.

"It wasn't me. It was Nue. He was the one who gave me my powers, and even with it I couldn't handle it, after the Izanami", sighed Yishan, "I need to get stronger".

Sarada was impressed. Yishan was already one of the strongest people in the academy, and he still wanted to go further. But she sensed there was a purpose behind his ambition.

"I want to go and find out about my parents", Yishan stared into the sky, "I mean, I never acknowledged their existence before. But recently I started seeing connections to them everywhere. Shame that Orochimaru is gone, he knew my father."

Sarada felt bad for Yishan. She thought that it was bad enough that she rarely saw her dad. But Yishan doesn't even know who his parents are.

Walking into his apartment, he said goodbye to Sarada and closed the door. He went to his bed and flopped and went to sleep.

Weeks later, it was the end of another day at the academy. Yishan walked out of class with Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin. He hadn't told anyone else about the incident, which was kept top secret.

On the fields, a bunch of kids blocked their way.

"Hey, you! The one with the blue hair!", one of them yelled at him.

Yishan and his friends stopped. The kids were from another class, and he didn't recognize them. They looked older, though.

"What do you want?", Boruto yelled.

"We've heard that people are parading you two, Boruto Uzumaki and Yishan, as the strongest shinobi in the Academy", the big kid sneered, "we want to teach you two a lesson".

Yishan remembered their fight against Iwabe all those months ago. So the big guy was angry about that.

Boruto flushed, "you think you can beat us?".

The big kids laughed.  
"You sound so confident, son of the Hokage. But I'm Genzo Kuzoki, I'm a Genin and pissed off by newbies thinking you're strong".

Boruto heard enough.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"** , Boruto's clones charged at Genzo.

But the guy was strong, and easily fought off all three of the clones. He then used his own jutsu.

" **Raiton: Gian (Lightning Style: False Darkness)!",** Genzo opened his mouth and a ray of lightning shot out. Boruto had to dodge aside.

Both Yishan and Boruto were surprised. That jutsu looked like it had killing power, and they didn't expect Genzo to be this desperate.

" **Doton: Retsudo Tensho (Earth Style: Earthquake Slam)!"** , Genzo casted another jutsu, causing the earth around Yishan to collapse. Yishan jumped out of the attack's range. It was time to strike back.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"**.

Yet his signature jutsu didn't do anything, except create a finger-sized ice spike five feet away from Genzo. Yishan was surprised. He still hasn't recovered from the battle weeks ago.

Boruto, sensing danger, quickly acted.

Grabbing threw kunais, he charged them with lightning at threw them at Genzo, who easily deflected them with his own lightning-infused kunais.

Yishan tried to enter Bijuu Mode, but he wasn't able to. In fact, he never was able to after the battle with Itachi.

"That time, the seal was loosened", explained Nue, "now, however, it's shut again".

"Guess I need someone else to help then", Yishan thought.

Boruto had now engaged in ninjutsu battle with Genzo.

" **Futon: Reppusho (Wind Style: Gale Palm)!"** , he blasted strong waves of wind towards Genzo, who had to grab a fence to stop himself moving back.

" **Raiton: Kuropansa (Lightning Style: Black Panther)!"** , he shot out black lightning, which formed into a panther and tackled Boruto.

Boruto poofed away, it was just a Shadow Clone. The real one jumped behind Genzo and threw a punch, but it was easily blocked by the latter. He retreated.

"Yishan, hurry up and help!", Boruto yelled, panic flooding through him, realizing that Genzo was using jutsus with killing power.

Yishan nodded. He bit his finger and performed a jutsu.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!"**.

Two creatures, both at large sizes, appeared. One was a tiger with fire flaming over it, and the other was a bird infused with lightning.

"Hitora, Leiyi", he addressed the two summonings, "I need your help". Glancing sideways, he saw Boruto engaging in fierce hand to hand combat with Genzo. The Uzumaki was using the Gentle Fist, but it wasn't much use at his level.

"Got it", said the female lightning bird, Leiyi. She flew off with Hitora following at ground

At that moment, Boruto was knocked away by Genzo. Leiyi swept a flying Boruto and carried him away to safety.

"Huh? What the heck?", mumbled Boruto, on Leiyi's back.

"Hey. I'm Leiyi, Yishan's summoning", said the lightning bird, "I'm gonna drop you off with Yishan so I can join the battle".

Hitora was already engaged. He was shooting fireballs at Genzo. Spectators were forced to back off to avoid them.

Watching from a distance, Yishan knew it was almost time to join the fight himself.

Hey guys, it's Snow here. Hope you guys enjoyed that short chapter, it was just to clear some things up. I'm going to be continuing this short fight in the next chapter. It has a special purpose *wink wink*. Remember to favorite, and keep reading on!

-Snow


	17. Chapter 17: The Future, Enter Kawaki!

Alright guys, this is the full fight chapter! Yishan vs Shin Uchiha. Hope you guys enjoy!

-Snow

Yishan fell from Shin's teleportation jutsu to a patch of short grass a few kilometers away from Sarada and the others. He immediately got up and faced his foe, Shin Uchiha, who also got back on his feet.

"Seems like you're someone with skills", Shin sneered, "being able to disrupt my teleportation jutsu".

Yishan didn't respond, not letting his guard down. He was correct to do so, as Shin summoned a Demon Wind Shuriken and threw it at him.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"** , Shin performed the hand signs and the shuriken multiplied.

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"** , Yishan countered the shurikens with a strong gust of wind. The five weapons were knocked out of course by the stream.

However, one shuriken managed to survive the wind and flew drunkenly at Yishan, who was caught unawares and was sliced on the arm. The wound wasn't too bad, but blood was pouring out.

" _Yishan, I can help you with that"_ , came Nue's voice. Yishan nodded and the wound began to sizzle and heal.

"Thanks, Nue", he thought as he prepared to release another attack.

" **Suiton: Suigadan (Water Style: Water Fang Bullet)!"** , he shot a bullet for rotating water flying at Shin, at killing speed.

The latter, however, focused his Sharingan at the jutsu and easily dodged it.

" **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)!"** , Yishan created two clones of himself, and they charged at Shin. But his Sharingans focused again and he easily beat up all of them, causing them to disappear into water. That was, however, Yishan's intent.

" **Hyoton: Aisusupaiku (Ice Style: Ice Spikes Jutsu)!"** , the remainings of the Water Clone freezed and turned into ice spikes, shooting at Shin, who successfully dodged but appeared to be surprised.

"His Sharingans are a real pain", thought Yishan, panting. He's pulled off a good combo, but it was nullified by the Sharingans, stuck onto his forehead and his eyes.

It was Shin's turn to attack. He pulled out a scroll from his robe and opened it.

" **Sogu: Shikeisei (Weapon Control: Death Formation)!"** , the scroll summoned a barrage of shurikens, kunais and other weapons, which formed a circle around Yishan and attacked.

Yishan gazed hopelessly into the advancing weapons, knowing there was no way to dodge or perform a jutsu. This was the end.

Suddenly, his eye transformed, into one half yellow, the other blue. Just like when he experienced it during the battle with Nue, he felt the power to control water. Raising his arms up, he summoned water and formed a protective shield around himself with the liquid, which stopped the advancing weapons. He fisted his hands and the water froze into ice.

"What?!", Shin was shocked. The boy had no time to weave hand signs, but there was water around him everywhere.

Yishan, sweater ripped, looked up at Shin with a newfound determination. He was smiling, his right eye looked different, with blood dripping from it.

He knew he overused his eye when he summoned such a massive amount of water in such a short amount of time, but he now had the power of his eye with him.

"Yishan, what's with your eye?", came the voice of the Zero-Tails inside him, "not only did you manage to stop that attack, I feel the seal's effects over my chakra weakening".

That's more good news for Yishan, as Nue sent its chakra to him. He felt more energised.

Shin dashed forward, and so did Yishan. The latter weaved hand signs for a jutsu, and Shin copied with his Sharingan.

" **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)!** " **,** both of them shot a fireball, which collided and caused a massive explosion. The aftermath was covered in smoke. Shin gasped in the fume, not being able to see where his opponent was.

Yishan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and casted another jutsu.

" **Raiton: Kuropansa (Lightning Style: Black Panther)!"** , he shot a panther-shaped stream of black lightning at Shin, who could not avoid it this time and was struck directly by it, shrieking in pain.

"Y-you can do Raiton, Lightning Style?", he stuttered, looking at the boy in front of him.

Yishan always knew he had lightning chakra in him, but never managed to awaken it properly. However, the triggering of his eye seemed to help him activate it. When he felt the lightning, he pulled a jutsu he read from a book, not expecting to be able to do it so well.

"That was my work", said Nue, with a hint of pride in its voice, "I perfected that jutsu".

"Thanks, Nue", he said gratefully.

As far as Yishan was concerned, the table had been turned. Shin was no longer wearing his smirk, now replaced with a ugly look.

"Looks like I can't underestimate you", he spat, and all his Sharingans activated Mangekyo and focused on Yishan.

He suddenly had a dizzy sensation and his vision blurred, but everything went normal after a few seconds. Shin was surprised.

"Did my genjutsu have no effect on you?", he said, shocked.

Yishan understood why the man was so shocked. He didn't see anything that his enemy intended to hallucinate him with, and his vision remained the same.

"No way a Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu can falter", Shin thought, "does it have something to do with his eye?".

"Yishan", the Zero-Tails said, "I suspect your eye allowed you to counter the genjutsu".

"I see", Yishan understood.

"Let me switch with you", said Nue.

"What do you mean?".

"Let me completely take over your body, that way I can allow more of my chakra to seep through".

Yishan wasn't sure if letting a Tailed Beast to take over his body was a good idea, but he needed to get out of this battle alive. He gave control to Nue. He was sucked into a third-person perspective, watching himself.

His right eye remained the special water-controlling eye, but his other changed. Rather than his bright yellow eyes, they turned red, with a sharp black pupil.

"Oi Shin", the different, deep voice of Nue came out of Yishan's mouth, "I'll give you one chance to leave this battle, or I won't go easy".

Shin was a bit nervous. The sudden change on Yishan indicated the presence of another entity in his body. What powers did this boy have? But he wasn't going to back down.

"As if I'm going to run away", he said, and dashed forward.

The Nue-controlled Yishan lifted one arm, from which three more chakra arms sprouted out and slashed at Shin, who dodged and tried to land a punch.

His fist hit a layer of chakra that shielded Yishan's chest. Shocked, Shin tried to yank free from the chakra, but just as he did, the chakra arms flew at him and punched him to the ground.

"Yishan, I'm about to exceed the amount of chakra I can give to you. Switch back", warned Nue.

Yishan's focus returned into his body. Seeing Shin on the ground, he hesitated.

"What are you doing?! Take this chance and finish him!", Nue yelled.

He faltered. Sure, Shin was an enemy. But Yishan didn't want to just kill him. Not knowing what to do, he decided to trap him first.

" **Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)!"** , Yishan formed a ball of water which sealed Shin inside. Trapped, he tried to break out, but couldn't.

"What was that for? You could've killed him!", screamed a frustrated Nue.

"I don't want to kill him yet", he responded.

The Zero-Tails shook its head. Its Jinchuriki was young and innocent, and he didn't want to ruin a boy by forcing it to kill someone.

Just as he was looking at Shin, pondering what to do, the latter's eyes focused on the prison.

" **Kamui!"** , all of his Sharingans began to absorb the water prison, catching Yishan unawares.

" **Hyoton: Senchi-"** , before Yishan could finish the jutsu, he felt something behind him. Looking back, he saw two of the kid Shins in the air, coming at him with shurikens. Unable to dodge, he was struck, but thankfully Nue's chakra shielded him once again.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Raging Waves)!"** , Yishan blasted them away with a massive wave of water. But just as he was about to turn back around, the adult Shin kicked him hard on the chest, and this time he wasn't shielded by Nue.

He flew back several feet, and Shin controlled a shuriken to fly at him, which he dodged partially, but left him with a cut on the back.

Advancing, Shin threw two kunais, which Yishan attempted to block by summoning water using his eye. However, only one was intercepted, while the other stabbed him on the shoulder, resulting in a deep cut.

Collapsing to the ground, his eye turned off, and his chakra drained, Yishan knew this was the end.

Shin laughed, and brought a shuriken inches to Yishan's chest.

 **SLASH!**

The shuriken broke in half, with blood over it. However, there wasn't a trace to be seen on Yishan.

"What the…", Shin was jolted, and looked around.

A white-haired boy, around the same age as Yishan, landed beside Shin and threw a heavy punch at him, sending him flying. The boy then retreated back to Yishan.

"What's up? You're Yishan, right? I'm Echo Hozuki, sent here to help you by Orochimaru", said the boy.

Orochimaru? Echo Hozuki? Yishan didn't know what was going on, but it didn't matter right now. He needed to finish off Shin and get out of here.

"I'll help you finish him, and you can come with me", said Echo, smiling.

" **Ketton: Ketsukyu (Blood Style: Blood Orb)!"** , Echo used the blood on Yishan to create three orbs, and shot them at Shin. Just before they hit, he casted another jutsu.

" **Ketton: Zannin Ketto (Blood Style: Brutal Blood Chain)!"** , two of the orbs transformed into a chain, while the first hit the surprised Shin. The chain trapped Shin's arms.

Knowing it was his time, Yishan acted.

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"** , he yelled without any mercy this time.

Five ice spikes shot up, cutting through Shin's body. A second later, the man was dead.

 _Jeez, this guy isn't weak, huh?_ , thought Echo.

Both boys panting, Echo said, "I'll bring you to my hideout and we'll talk about things there". Seeing the look on Yishan's face, he added, "don't worry, I'll bring you back to your friends right after", he smiled.

Yishan, seeing the friendly smile, nodded.


	18. Chapter 18: The Prophecy Drawings

As Genzo fell into the lava, Yishan, Boruto, Inojin and Shikadai panicked.

Yishan's chakra arm extended and tried to grab the falling Genzo. Kawaki, however, extended his rod and sliced the chakra arm apart.

"I'm going to get him!", yelled Boruto, and he jumped from the Super Beast Scroll bird.

"NO!", screamed Yishan, but it was too late. Boruto was diving down.

Boruto was acting bravely, but very reckless at the same time. Even if he could avoid the lava, there was also Kawaki to watch out for.

Yishan had no choice, he couldn't let Boruto do this. Using his right eye, he guided a massive stream of water and let it encircle Boruto.

"What are you doing, Yishan?", Boruto yelled, but Yishan ignored him.

" **Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu)!",** the water transformed into an orb and trapped Boruto inside. It kept afloat in the air.

Kawaki looked up and threw is rod towards the water prison. However, future Boruto, who was lying on the floor, used his jutsu.

" **Futon: Tenzo Kazesurashu (Wind Style: Heavenly Wind Slash)!"**.

Extreme wind came from the sky and cut themselves upon Kawaki's rod. It broke into pieces and dropped to the floor.

"That's my past you're trying to kill, ya know?", said Boruto.

Meanwhile, Yishan summoned water, which caught Genzo just before he reached the lava. Levitating it, he raised Genzo up slowly.

"Fine. I'll leave him for now", said Kawaki in his deep, cold voice, "your friend here, however.."

Future Yishan was on the verge of death.

"You'll never win, Kawaki", he breathed.

"We'll see about that when I've killed you", Kawaki sneered, "both your current self and your past".

"You won't be able to kill my past", replied Yishan, "they'll beat you and create a new future".

"You fool, Yishan. Can't you see? You've already lost. They will merely be repeating this cycle of defeat. They came to the future, but that doesn't mean they can change the scripted destiny of this world. You are already experiencing defeat. They will reach this point as well".

"They can change the course of destiny. Now that they know what's in store, they can create another future".

"Besides, defeat isn't guaranteed yet, Kawaki!", future Boruto joined in.

Future Yishan took this chance and performed his jutsu.

" **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Jutsu)!"** , future Yishan de-summoned the past Yishan and Boruto, as well as Shikadai, Inojin and Genzo. Before they disappeared, future Yishan addressed his past.

"Goodbye", he smiled, blood flowing down his mouth, blue hair looking dead, "remember what I've told you. I'll bring you guys somewhere else now".

As the current Yishan disappeared, he saw Kawaki bring down his rod, which automatically repaired itself after being slashed by Boruto's jutsu.

And it cut through his future's heart.

The boys rematerialised somewhere else.

Dizzy from the teleportation, Yishan collapsed to the ground. He heard Shikadai talk.

"What the hell was that about?", the Nara gasped, clearly shook by the events.

Genzo was still unconscious. The others all appeared to be traumatized by the incident.

"Was that o-our future, Yishan?", whispered Boruto, looking ashen.

"Yeah, it is", Yishan replied, trying to sound calm but failing.

Looking around, they saw that they were in an enclosed space. The floor and walls were made out of stone. It looked like a cave.

"Where are we?", asked a puzzled Shikadai.

Standing up with difficulty, Yishan noticed something on the walls. It was plastered with carvings. It was like a comic book printed on the stone wall.

"Guys, look at this", he told the others.

"Woah. It's carved art", said Inojin promptly.

Yishan examined it closely, the others doing the same. It's been a minute when Boruto gasped.

"Y-Yishan, take a look at this", the blonde stammered, standing at the first few drawings.

Yishan walked over, and looked at the painting. It was hard to tell in the dark, but he eventually recognized what it was.

It was a drawing of a monster, with two boys standing and looking at it. It looked strangely familiar.

"T-that's us, with Nue", stuttered Boruto.

Yishan realized Boruto was right, it was indeed him and Boruto. Moving away from that picture, he examined the other ones.

There was a picture depicting Boruto fighting a man with long hair, with the Hidden Mist headband. Another one featured Yishan, Boruto and another young man battling the same Hidden Mist ninja.

There were more. One of Boruto fighting a white-haired man with the Seventh Hokage, another of Yishan fighting a masked white-haired man, as well as one of Yishan exiting the gates of the village with a ton of stuff packed, seemingly going on a trip, and waving back.

Towards the end of the series of drawings, they saw the grown-up versions of themselves. The first painting featuring the future versions was one of Yishan standing on a cliff, looking down at what seemed like a huge army attacking. The next one had Boruto fighting four people at once, lightning in his hands.

And the final one displayed Yishan with a rod through him, with Boruto holding him in his arms and crying.

"I-I think this is the course of o-our life, Yishan", Boruto said heavily, looking at the final drawing with him.

Yishan nodded. He would not have believed this, but solid proof were there of these drawings being real. The first few contained events that have already happened, and they have just witnessed those of the final drawings.

Boruto looked at Yishan, a grave expression on his face.

"B-but you can't really, you know, d-die?", he said.

Yishan shook his head. Everything that had happened looked real. Too real.

But he suddenly remembered the words of his future.

" _They can change the course of destiny… create another future"._

"I'm not going to die. And we're going to beat that Kawaki guy, whoever he is", he said.

Boruto was surprised, but looked relieved nonetheless.

"This history…", Yishan rumbled, looking at the drawings, "WILL NOT COME TRUE!"

" **Hyoton: Senchifurosuto (Ice Style: Sentinel Frostbite)!"** , Yishan created the biggest ice spikes he has ever made in his life. They tore the wall apart and caused the cave to collapse. The boys, luckily, ran out quickly and avoided any major damage.

Once they were outside, they realized that they were in the forest beside the village. Looking towards Konohagakure's direction, they saw they were still trapped in the future. But things were slowly becoming more transparent.

And then, they were thrown into the void.

Opening his eyes, Yishan saw that he was back in his own world and lying on the floor of the Academy entrance.


End file.
